My Light in Darkness
by complicatedmind21
Summary: Someone in Anna's past came back and challenge Yoh for Anna's heart. Will Yoh be able to win this match or will he loss Anna forever?
1. Confrontation

**Disclamer: **Obviously I don't own Shaman King.

**Note: **The story happened in the middle of Shaman Fight where Goldva announced a little break before the battle started again. This is my first story. A review will be gladly accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

It was a wonderful afternoon. A breeze of wind blew and played with leaves of trees. The sun was almost in west which reminded everyone that night will come soon.

A blonde girl was walking towards a hill. Her hair and dress were swaying and dancing with the wind. Her emotionless face and eyes were looking particularly to nowhere. Her feet were dragging her to wherever it wanted to go.

Finally Anna Kyoyama reached her destination. She was on top of a hill. She sat there and rested her back on a lovely Sakura Tree as she opened her small book. It had been an hour since she left the house where she and the whole Funbari Onsen Team living on the place where the tournament for Shaman Fight held. Back there it was a peaceful noon but it changed as Team the Ren came and dropped a visit. And as always happened when the 'gang' reunited, the whole house started to make noises. Instead of getting mad and loss her cool she just decided to go out and ended up in this place.

She was in a deep thought when suddenly an apple fell in front of her. Due to her adrenaline she quickly caught the fruit before it landed on the ground.

"What the…," She looked up on the tree, surely it is a Sakura. She looked around the area but there was no one there besides her and she didn't feel anyone's presence.

_Where it came from?_

Anna stared at the fruit on her hand. She had been puzzled for a while until a memory came back and hit her mind.

_He's back…_

_**)))cm21(((**_

In the middle of forest a group of young men was walking. Well, actually they were not walking anymore because of the two shamans who were arguing.

"You're a BAKA!" said the Chinese Shaman who has a purple hair we all known as Tao Ren.

"Oh yeah… SHARKHEAD!" answered of the certain Ainu with blue spiky hair, Horohoro.

"Guys can you settle it down…?" pleased of a brunet who has a headphone on his head, Asakura Yoh.

"Crown?" an afro man said who was now wearing a crown and dressed like a king, Chocolove McDaniel.

Everyone stopped in what they were doing. Then the two shamans who were arguing beat up Chocolove.

Yoh sweat dropped. Seeing his friends doing it again made him chuckle. Yes, again, because back in the inn before they went out they were arguing, the reason why Anna left the house. _Thinking of her I wonder where is she?_ He thought.

"Having a little fun, aren't we?"

Everybody stopped upon hearing the new voice. They all wondered who own that masculine voice. They scanned the area and saw a figure under a tree. The figure was leaning on the said tree and his face was hidden by the shadow of the leaves. Both hands were in his pants' pockets.

"Who are you?" asked the midget guy of the group who has a dark blond hair, Manta Oyomada.

The figure slowly walked towards them before stopping in front of them. Revealing himself, the 'gang' totally saw his features. He is a teenager, looks like the same age as them. He has an orange hair which was brush up yet some loose bangs where on front of his handsome face. The lower part of the hair is long which was tied in a low ponytail. He was wearing blue baggy pants and red long sleeves under a blue yukata with white linings and no sleeves. He was also wearing fingerless black gloves and black sneakers.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm just here to ask a question," the stranger said, eyes were close.

"Who the hell do you think you are to just suddenly appeared from nowhere, disturbed our conversation and wanted to ask some question when you don't even tell your name?" Horohoro shouted, pointing his finger on the stranger.

"BAKA! What conversation are you talking about?" Ren yelled at Horohoro.

"Our argument," Horohoro yelled back.

Ren only sweat dropped.

"So what is the question you wanted to ask?" Yoh asked. Everyone looked at the orange-haired teen.

The newcomer smirked, and then he answered, "I'm just here to ask who is the _Princess' prince_?" Slowly he opened his eyes and revealed its crimson color.

Silence.

Then Chocolove, who was now wearing a prince costume, smacked down by Ren before he could say anything.

"Eehh… what do you mean?" Manta asked, puzzled.

"Oh… My bad, I made you confuse," he said as he placed his hand on back of his head and gave them a boyish smile. "What I mean is Anna's _Prince_."

"Are you referring to Anna Kyoyama?" Manta asked again.

"Yes."

"If you're looking for her fiancé then he is…" Ren said while pointing to Yoh.

The stranger looked at Yoh. "So you're Asakura Yoh?"

"Hai!" Yoh answered while grinning. "So what can I do for you? And can I know your name?"

The stranger smile mischievously. "Sure!" Slowly he got his sword on his back, "I'm _her Knight_," and pointed it to Yoh. "I came here to challenge you."

A pause.

_Her Knight? What the hell does he mean?_ Manta asked to himself.

"Hey what are you talking about? You're telling too much nonsense. Are you mentally ill?" Horohoro yelled.

"Yeah! Are you an eel?" Chocolove, who had been only recovered by Ren's punch, asked while holding an eel, now been knocked down by Horohoro.

"I'm afraid to admit this but I'm agreeing to this Baka!" Ren stated while Horohoro gave him a death glare.

Finally, Yoh who had been clueless for the thing the stranger was talking about spoke. "You know, I'm not going to fight you because I don't have a reason."

The stranger looked again at Yoh. "You want a reason? Then I'm going to give you a good one."

Suddenly his face's expression became serious and a flame danced on his eyes.

"I'm going to take Anna away from you."


	2. Provocation

**Chapter 2: Provocation**

"_I'll take Anna away from you_…"

A wind passed through them and silence occupied around them. Everyone tried to digest what the stranger said and wondering if he was just telling a joke. But the crimson eyes of the orange-haired boy tell them all. He was serious. Yoh frowned and asked the stranger.

"What do you mean?"

The stranger laughed and gave Yoh a mischievous looked. "Very simple… I'm going to take Anna away…from you," he said the last two words very slowly & continued, "Meaning you can't see her anymore once I get her."

"And why would you do that?" Yoh asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Because I like her," he said casually, "And I think I'm more worthy than you for her."

Everyone was shocked. Did they hear him right? The stranger likes Anna? The violent, scary, and emotionless Anna?

"Hey are you serious? Do you even know who you're talking about? Maybe you got the wrong person," Horohoro yelled.

"I know exactly who I'm talking about. And I think I know Anna more than you."

"But Anna has a fiancé…and it's Yoh," Manta said.

The stranger sighed and looked at Manta in a bored manner, "Do you think I don't already know about that? That's why I'm here… to challenge him. And when I win, which is for sure, I'll take her. So what will you say, Asakura?"

"I accept your challenge," Yoh said determinely and made an over soul with Amidamaru. Then he faced the stranger. "Let's begin."

"Don't rush Asakura. I have a proposition for you before we begin."

"Proposition?"

"Yes. Why don't you let your friends help you against me?"

"What? It's unfair, and this fight is between you and me."

"No, you're wrong. All of you against me is absolutely fair. I'm just giving you a chance to defeat me," he said confidently.

"Hmph, you're too arrogant. Why don't you just shut up and let this battle start," Ren said while getting his Kwan Do and making an over soul with Bason. He charged but before he could attack Yoh blocked his way with his right hand. "What the– Yoh?" he said while glaring at Yoh.

"Please Ren, this is my battle. I won't forgive him talking to Anna like she's a prize that he can get once he wins this fight," Yoh said seriously. "I'll make sure that he's going to pay for th-" Before Yoh could finish his sentence, a large force threw him on air and his back forcefully slammed on a tree. When he opened his eyes he saw a tip of sword pointing straight on his neck and the owner of the sword stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare tell that I described Anna like a mere object. I'm only fighting you to show that I'm more capable of protecting her than you," the stranger said while glaring at Yoh angrily.

_How the- His so fast. I don't even saw him when he attacked Yoh_… Manta thought while looking at the two figures under an oak tree. The other shamans looked at them disbelievingly.

"And don't underestimate me Asakura. If I am you I will call help from my friends if you really don't want Anna to be taken from you." The stranger then glanced to the others while his sword still pointing on Yoh's neck. "Besides, I want to fight them also because I'm wondering how weaklings like them went so far in this Shaman Fight."

"What did you say?" Ren growled.

"Oh! Didn't you hear me? I said you're weak. Every one of you…is weak," he said while looking at them mockingly.

"KISAMA! That's it Yoh. I don't care if this is your fight. I won't let his insult pass."

"I'm sorry Yoh but Ren is right. Besides we're going to help you," Chocolove added as he made an over soul with Mic.

"Me too," Horohoro agreed and made an over soul with Kororo.

The stranger smirked, lowered his sword and jumped away from Yoh. The brunet slowly stood and looked at the others. "Ok guys if that is what you want." Then he made a fighting pose.

"Shall we begin?" the stranger asked. The shamans attacked him and the battle finally started.

_**)))cm21(((**_

_That idiot, where is he?_

Anna's patience was slowly fading. She had been waiting for an hour. It was already night and the person she expected to come still wasn't there. She was losing hope.

_A little more, if he doesn't come I'll go home._

_**)))cm21(((**_

"Wouldn't you do anything than to dodge?" Ren yelled while attacking his opponent. The one in question gave him a playful smile and jumped away from him.

"Dodging is one of the important things in fighting. There's nothing wrong with that. If you're good in attacking but not in defending yourself, you will end up a loser," he explained.

"We don't need your lecturing," Chocolove shouted as he attacked the orange-haired guy from behind. The stranger quickly rolled to his side. As he stands up, Yoh withdrew his sword to him but he quickly blocked it with his own sword.

"I won't let you to take her by force," Yoh said seriously.

"Do I look like a guy taking something I want by force?" the stranger asked. Yoh looked at him with a question but the stranger only smirked and kicked Yoh away. He jumped from his place and while in the mid-air Horohoro attacked him but he quickly dodged this resulting for the sky blue-haired shaman flew straight toward Manta. Horohoro was a foot apart from the midget when a hand grabbed his left foot and threw him on the opposite direction where Chocolove was standing. Horo bumped on the afro and they both fell on the ground. The stranger landed besides Manta, who fell from his knees because of fright.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked. "You're here because you want to take her, right?"

"Yes but I don't say that I'm going to take her by force."

"Then it's impossible, Anna-san will not come with you. She will not abandon Yoh," Manta said.

"How sure you are she will not? If you ask me I'm very sure that she will come with me willingly." He then put his sword back to its sheath. Then he turned around and began to walk in the woods.

"Where the hell are you going?" Horohoro asked. The stranger stopped from his track but not faced them.

"I'm tired and hungry. I want to get rest now. So I'm going," he said matter-of-factly.

"What? Our fight is not over yet. Don't tell me you get scared," said Ren.

"Scared? Don't make me laugh. There is nothing to be scared in weaklings like you." Ren growled from his remark. "I just have some important things to do so I need to go now. And don't worry about this fight we will continue this once we meet again." The stranger then looked over his shoulder and stared on Yoh in the corner of his eyes. "And Asakura, I just want to remind you that everything I said earlier…I mean it. So don't be so carefree or else you don't know maybe one day when you wake up Anna is no longer with you," he threatened and gave Yoh a meaningful smile. Then he quickly jumped from trees to trees and his figure slowly disappeared in darkness.

Everyone stood in silent. Looking on the place where the stranger had last seen. Then Manta broke the silence. "Yoh?"

The brunet looked on him with troubled face and said, "I think we need to go home now."

_**)))cm21(((**_

A cold wind blew against her. She couldn't help but to shiver despite that she put her bandana around her neck, it didn't help her to ease the cold. She began to scold herself. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her theory was not right.

She stared again on the fruit she was holding.

_But where it came from? *Sigh*. Maybe it's better if I go home now._

Suddenly a warm air blew. She jolted at first but the surprise on her face quickly replace by a smile.

"Sorry for keeping you wait… I'm back," said a voice came on the tree.

"I know," she said coolly as she stood and began her pace down the hill. The owner of the voice quickly jumped off from the tree and followed her.

_**)))cm21(((**_

"Yoh, do you think we should tell this to Anna?" Manta asked the brunet. They are now walking home. The one in question looked at him and answered:

"I don't know. The truth I really don't know what to do." Yoh then sighed. He looked pretty okay but Manta knew that he was troubled inside. Manta understood him for he knew that his friend cares for Anna and the stranger threat was really something. Come to think of it, that stranger said many confusing words. Now he really wanted to know if Anna knows that orange-haired guy. But how could he ask her…

"Once I saw him again I'm going to finish him," Ren said interrupting Manta's thought.

"Ne, Ren don't be so harsh," Yoh said.

"How could you be so calm? That guy threatened you. Aren't you worried?" Manta yelled.

"I am worried," Yoh answered seriously, "but what could it help if I get panic, ne?" he then gave Manta his sheepish smile. Manta smiled back, Yoh was right if there is something they must not do that is to panic. Besides they can think of some strategy if that stranger shows up again.

"But Yoh, you know his not a simple opponent," Ren said that made Manta's smile vanished.

"Yeah, I feel his furyuko when he attacked you and I can say that it's pretty powerful," Chocolove said to Yoh. "But it vanished once we started the battle."

"And he didn't even used a spirit when we fight," Horohoro added. That hit Manta, why didn't he notice it earlier.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Yoh said as he looked on the starry sky. He said his favorite motto but Manta felt that he said it unsure.

They walk in silent in the remaining hour of their journey. As they reached the house, they were greeted by the people there.

"Master Yoh, Lady Anna came home with a friend," Ryu said to Yoh that took the attention of the brunet.

"Friend?"

"Hai, it's a guy and they are in Lady's room."

The new comers jolted as they heard it and Ren quickly asked Ryu.

"What is his appearance?"

"He is a teenager like you with orange hair and crimson eyes," Ryu answered and as he finished his sentence, a loud bang heard that came from Anna's room. Yoh then quickly run to his fiancée's room followed by his friends.

_Anna…_


	3. Impression

**Chapter 3: Impression**

_"Anna…" a teenage boy was trying to catch the attention of the blonde that was walking ahead of him, his hands both tucked in his pants, "Aren't you going to eat the apple?" But the blonde did not response, still ignoring his present. The boy just sighed and looked at the apple on the girl's left hand. He smiled as he thought that the blonde still didn't change and glad that she still remember him. He shifted his gaze from the apple to the girl's back. He studied her from her golden shoulder length hair which he loves to brush his hands, her slim figure that he wish he can hold, her porcelain skin that reminds him of snow, and her silent nature that he used to know when he met her. He admitted: he loves every details of her._

_Deep from his thoughts he didn't notice that they were already in their destination, a Japanese-style house which looks like an inn. He stopped as he saw the blonde opening the gate, he didn't know if he should follow inside or just stay where he was now and wait for her command, after all, he didn't know if the blonde wanted him to come inside._

_Anna noticed him and his action. She sighed mentally and glanced to him over her shoulder. "Just follow me," she commanded and continued her pace. The guy gladly accepted her command and followed her._

_As they entered the house the blonde had been welcomed by the people there while they gave a questioning look on the guy behind her who was smiling at them. They wanted to ask her about him but decided not to for she had that stern face and looked like she was not in the mood today. Knowing her they know that she would just explain things later. They just wished for the boy's life to spare from her wrath._

_The blonde directly went up the stairs and the orange-haired guy just followed her. He knew it was rude not to introduce himself from the people he met downstairs but he must follow her as she ordered. As Anna opened her bedroom's door and entered he tried to follow inside too but he met her deadly glare instead._

_"Do you plan to follow inside my room too?" the blonde yelled._

_"But you're the one who said to-" but his words were cut off as Anna forcefully slammed the door on his face. He sighed in defeat and lowered his head. "Anna if I did something wrong please forgive me," he whispered. "If you don't want to talk to me now I understand... Just call me if you are ready. I'm…leaving. It's nice to see you again." He looked at the door for a couple of seconds before deciding to walk away. But his pace stopped immediately as she spoke up._

_"It's very brave of you to make me wait for three hours after making me wait for three years," she said while leaning on the door. "I thought you will never come back and break your promise."_

_"You know I will never do that," he said as he faced again the door. "And for the three years, you know I need to do something very important so I didn't come much early. I hope you understand." That was a short explanation. But he doesn't need to tell more for he knows that she already knew what he meant._

_"I do," Anna answered as she slowly slid the door. "But for the three hours of waiting…" she said as she gave him a murderous glare._

_The orange-haired guy gulped as he already knew what will happen._

_**))cm21((**_

Ren was glaring. Horohoro had a big scowl on his face. Chocolove was frowning. Manta on the other hand was nervous. Ryu and Jun were confused. Pirika had a sympathetic looked on her beautiful face. Faust, who is busy with Eliza, was in his own world. Yoh had an unreadable expression on his face. They were all looking at a particular guy who had red hand mark on his right cheek but smiling widely at them. Yes, as you guess, the hand mark came from the legendary left of Anna. As they ran upstairs to see what caused of that loud bang earlier, they saw the orange-haired guy lying on the floor while Anna's left hand lifted on air. They asked her what happened but she only glared and yelled at them asking why they were late for dinner and where the hell they had been. Scared from her murderous look, they all backed away except for Yoh who was looking on the guy on the floor. But Yoh came back to his senses as Anna ordered him to go downstairs with her, then she kicked the guy and ordered him to follow too.

And now they were all sitting around the long table, waiting for Tamao to serve the foods. Anna who could no longer take their actions spoke as she raised her brow, "What's with those looks? He's not an enemy," she said in a flat tone. Ren looked away while mumbling some curses under his breath. Horohoro and Chocolove looked down. Manta sighed. Yoh still had an unreadable face. And the other became more confuse. Just then Tamao entered with the dishes and placed it on the table.

"D-do you want some tea?" Tamao offered to the guy who has crimson-eyes. The said guy gave her an apologetic smile and going to talk but Anna interrupted him.

"He's not drinking tea," she said while drinking her tea. "You... introduce yourself," she commanded to the guy sitting beside her.

The said guy nodded and looked on the others. "My name is AshLee. Kazan AshLee. I'm Anna's friend. We met in Aomori."

"Aomori? Isn't that the place where your grandmother lives Yoh?" Manta asked. The brunet only nodded.

"Actually I lived in the inn that manages by Kino-sensei," AshLee answered with smile.

"You lived with Anna before?" Manta shouted gaining smacked from Anna's shikigami.

"What's wrong with that? It's an inn, it's normal for anyone to stay there," she said flatly while eating her food.

"Wow this food is so delicious… You're a good cook ahm… What's your name?" AshLee asked to the pink-haired girl.

"I-I'm Tamamura Tamao. T-thanks for the compliment," Tamao answered shyly. AshLee smiled sweetly to her which made her blush. Just then Ren stood from his seat.

"Ren-kun, where are you going?" Pirika asked innocently.

"I lost my appetite. I'm going to my room."

"That's bad, sleeping without dinner is bad after a long day. Isn't that right Anna-chan?" AshLee asked gaining slapped from the blonde.

"Don't. Call. Me. Anna-chan," Anna said dangerously.

"But…"

"No buts," Anna warned. That made him silent, shrugged and continued eating his food.

"That's right Ren. Besides leaving a visitor is impolite," Yoh said gaining glances from the other shamans. "And we must introduce ourselves as well. I think you already knows me right?"

"Hai. You're Asakura Yoh, grandchild of Kino-sensei. And fiancé of my friend," he said with smile. "Can I know your names too?" he asked to the others and looked first to the midget besides Yoh.

"I-I'm Oyamada Manta, friend of Yoh." AshLee shifted his gaze to the others.

"I'm Usui Pirika, it's nice to meet you," Pirika said cheerfully. AshLee smiled as response.

"Horohoro," Horohoro said simply.

"Chocolove McDaniel," Chocolove stated.

"Tao Ren," he said as he sat down not looking on the stranger.

"I'm Tao Jun, sister of Ren."

"I'm Ryu of the wooden sword," Ryu said proudly.

"Just call me Faust."

"And you're Tamao," AshLee said to the girl besides him who nodded timidly. "Well then, it's nice to meet you all. I wish we can all be friends. I'm going to be happy if Anna's friends become my friends too."

"I wish the same," Yoh said. Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove glared at him. Manta looked on him confusingly. The others smiled from his remarks.

The dinner went on silently for the shamans who always make noises were silent the whole time. Even Chocolove didn't tell lame jokes. It became a reason why the others were asking them if they were okay.

AshLee on the other hand was eating happily. The smile on his face never fades.

_**))cm21((**_

**Yoh's POV**

"I still can't believe it," Ryu said. I and the guys minus Faust were in the hot spring at the back of the inn, taking a bath after dinner where the others told him what happened earlier between us and AshLee, "He seems good and carefree like Master Yoh."

"Looks can deceive us," Ren stated matter-of-factly. He looked calm but I know he was just restraining himself from the anger he feels, "Besides he's playing a good guy because Anna is there. He's a good actor I must say."

"That's right. He smiles like there's nothing happened between us. It sickening me," Horohoro said angrily.

"But Anna-san seems not worry about him. And they seems close and comfortable with each other," Manta said, looking worriedly on me.

"And the way he announced that he knows about the engagement between Anna and Yoh, he said it casually as if it doesn't bother him," Chocolove added.

"Because he knows it from the very beginning," Ren said and explained to us what he meant. "That explains the _Princess_ and _Prince_ things he was saying. He described Anna as a Princess and because Yoh is Anna's fiancé, automatically Yoh is the Prince. But what I don't know is why he called himself as a Knight."

"I think he's just messing with us. He also asked us to be his friend. Che! As if I'm going to be friend with an arrogant jerk like him. But the worst thing is someone here like that idea," Horohoro then glanced at me and when he noticed that I'm not listening he shouted, "Hey Yoh what the hell are you thinking?"

That made me snapped out from my thoughts. Actually I can hear what they were discussing but I'm not really paying attention at them. I'm more with my thoughts about earlier. This AshLee guy just suddenly appeared and challenge me for Anna. Then after the unfinished battle we saw him here in house lying on floor. And when Anna gestured me to follow after she kicked him I glanced over to see him. Our eyes locked for the moment and then he gave me a mocking grin as if warning me for the next things that going to be happened. That was the reason why I am quiet on dinner. I'm kind of confused of his attitude that changing every now and then.

"What is it Horohoro?" I asked him.

"I'm asking you why you said you wish to be his friend. And why can't we just tell Anna that guy attacked us and threatened you?" I kept silent for a moment and think. Actually when I said I wish to be his friend I meant it. I think it is not a bad idea. I mean having another friend is fun and the truth I don't feel any danger with him, although I don't know why. But still the threat he gave me made me feel uncomfortable. I don't want Anna to be taken from me.

"He is Anna's friend. Anna trusts him. I trust Anna and so, I must trust him," I answered simply but I don't know if that answered his question and I don't know if that what was I really feel.

"Is that so?" A voice suddenly asked and we all looked from where the voice came. As we expected it was him, AshLee. He was leaning against the bamboo wall, crossed arms, only with a piece of white cloth that tie around his waist down to his thighs. We didn't sense him came and we don't know how long he's been there.

"What are you doing here?" Ren shouted and prepared for a fight. The others mimic his action. I on the other hand still remained in my position while Manta hid slightly under the water.

"Relax, obviously I came here to take a bath, I don't plan to fight," AshLee answered coolly, "especially when I am naked." Well that was true. I saw my friends relaxed a bit but they still glaring at the orange-haired guy friend of Anna. I see AshLee smirking that reminds me of Hao. "So you trust me, huh?" he asked, obviously to me.

"Yes. I trust Anna's judgment and if she trusts you, there is no reason for me to worry."

He raised his brow, maybe he was amused by my answer. But it quickly back to that malicious face of him. "I see. Well that's fine with me. It will make my mission easier." Then he turned his back to us.

"Where are you going? Aren't you taking a bath? You can join us," I said gaining angry looks from my friends.

"What are you talking Yoh! You're inviting an enemy. I wouldn't take a bath with an arrogant guy like him," Horohoro shouted from the top of his lungs. I think I'm going to be deaf because of that shout.

"Don't worry I don't plan to share same hot spring with you. I have my reason and also I don't want to be accompanied by losers, especially with an old man who looks like a pervert." My friends growled especially Ryu. I frowned; he doesn't have rights to call my friends losers. He really loves to make us angry. "I rather used the bathroom inside the inn. Well then, enjoy," he said and left.

"That guy really made me mad," Ren said still growling. I think he can't restrain himself anymore from what he feels. "If we met inside I will make sure that he's going to pay for insulting a Tao."

"That won't be good. Before you could do that Anna-san will kill you," Manta mumbled, "She doesn't know about the real reason why he is here. And if we tell her I don't know if she will believe us."

"But at least she will believe Master Yoh," Ryu said looking at me.

"Maybe, but I don't want to spoil their friendship. Besides we still don't know what his real motive is."

"What are you talking Yoh, he already said he wants Anna for himself and taken from you, isn't that his motive?" Chocolove asked me.

"Well that is one but I think there is more."

"So what should we do?" Horohoro asked.

"For now, let's play along with his game."

_**))cm21((**_

I'm walking on the corridor, ready to go in my room. It was a long day and I'm kind of tired. I wish I could sleep soon. I stopped on my track as I face Anna's room. I wondered if she's still awake. The truth I want to talk to her now and asked her about his friend. I'm really worried from AshLee's threat. I wanted her to tell me that she's not going anywhere especially away from me. I wanted to hug her and never release her anymore from my embrace. I wanted to make sure that we're not going to be apart from each other.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ I thought and scratched my head. Maybe I'm a bit paranoid.

My friends and I decided that we were going to watch every moves of AshLee so we can detect his plan. We concluded that his not going to use any force if he is going to get Anna. _As if I'll let him do that_. But we must not be relaxed with that conclusion for maybe his telling lies that time. So we must keep an eye on him.

I decided to knock on Anna's room and said goodnight. But when I'm going to do that, the door suddenly opened. I don't know what I felt that time. Here in front of me standing the orange-haired guy with crimson eyes, Kazan AshLee, wearing a yukata.

"Oh, Yoh what is it?" he asked, _innocently_. I frowned. What did he mean what is it? I'm the one who must ask what he was doing inside my fiancée's room. He then gave me a mischievous smile. "If you're looking for Anna she's inside." I glare at him. I'm going to tell something when Anna suddenly appeared.

"Why are you still on my doorway?" she asked AshLee, she was in her yukata. I noticed her hair was kind of mess. She then looked at me. I looked back giving her a questioning look.

"Well I'm going to my room," AshLee said doing a fake yawn while stretching his arms, "I'm tired so I will take a rest. Goodnight _Yoh-kun_. Goodnight Anna." I looked on his retreating form until it was gone.

"What is it Yoh?" Anna asked, her voice made my attention back to her. I frowned inwardly because of her question. Why would she asked me what is it? Don't I always come here to say goodnight to her. But instead I gave her my boyish smile to hide my disappointment.

"Well I just came to say goodnight."

She looked at me as if reading my thoughts. We look at each other's eyes for few seconds but she was the one who first looked away. "Goodnight too," she said simply and closed her door.

As the door closed my smile slowly changed to frown. I felt really disappointed. I thought she was going to explain to me what was AshLee doing inside her room. I quickly go to my room and when I entered I immediately closed it and leaned against the door. I didn't bother to open the light. I felt something strange in my heart. I felt some anger awaking inside me. I felt confused. I really don't know what this feeling enveloping me.

"What is this feeling?" I asked to myself unintentionally. I didn't mean to say it aloud.

"It's called jealousy." I jolted when I heard it. I didn't expect anyone inside my room. I looked on the window where the voice came and I saw AshLee sitting cross leg, his elbow on his knee and his hand supporting his chin, smirking at me. Damn, does he really love to show up suddenly and make people startle? Thanks to the moonlight I can see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. What did he mean I'm jealous? I trust Anna so I must not felt anything like that, right?

"Anna said I can sleep here until the room she's going to give to me cleans up," Oh great no one told me about that. "Why, don't you want her idea? I thought I'm your visitor. And a nice man accept his visitor politely," he said giving me a meaningful smile. "If you don't want me here I will ask Anna to sleep in her room instead." He then jumped off from the window and walked toward me. Before he slid the door to open I stopped him.

"I didn't tell I don't want you to sleep in my room, it's just no one informed me."

"Well I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, and I thought Anna will tell you," he said giving me that smile; smile that saying he knew something I don't know and he think I want to know that. "Well I wait for you because I don't know where the extra futon is. Would you mind if you tell me where it is?"

"In the cabinet," I simply answered. I opened the light and he went to the cabinet to get the futon. I watched him while he was fixing the futon on the floor. I didn't bother to help him for I think he didn't need it anymore.

"What are you planning? What is your real motive?" I asked him suddenly as I see him finished his work. I can't stop myself anymore. I need to know the answers. He looked at me then smirked.

"I already told you, didn't I? I want Anna." He then went under the blanket. "I wish to sleep now so please let's continue this conversation tomorrow." He then turned around, his back facing me. "Sweet dreams Asakura."

Silence. He didn't talk after that. I wonder if he was really sleeping. I then went to my futon and prepared to sleep after I closed the light. I think I can't sleep soon.

_**))cm21((**_

**Third Person's POV**

"I'm hungry…" Horohoro mumbled, leaning against Ren. The tip of the purple-haired shaman's hair grew because of that.

"Baka! Stay away from me, I'm not a wall for you to lean," Ren yelled. "Besides it's your fault that you're hungry now, you didn't eat breakfast."

"Huh! As if I'm going to eat that food AshLee made. I don't know if whether there is a poison there."

"If there is Yoh and the others died already," Ren said coolly.

"You talk too much. You didn't eat breakfast this morning too," Horohoro yelled to Ren.

"At least I drink my milk and not complaining about the hunger," Ren yelled back.

"That's the problem, you selfish shark-head. You drunk all the milk and didn't give me even a drop."

"It's mine so I can have it as much as I want."

They glare to each other. No one's backing up.

"You two please stop that. We left the inn and came here in park to relax and escape the tension from there," Manta pleaded to them.

"Well the food is good. He can be a good chef," Yoh said particularly to no one.

"Will you please not praise him. I don't care if the food is good. He acted so humble when Tamao praised him saying 'I'm a traveler, and because I wander around the world alone at least I must know how to cook for myself'," Horohoro said in a sweet voice mocking AshLee. "Che! As if I'm going to believe that. He's so arrogant." Then Horohoro's stomach growled from hunger. "Thinking of food makes me really hungry."

"And thinking of AshLee makes me angry," Chocolove added. There was a brief silence until Horohoro asked him.

"Are you telling a joke?"

"Hey they rhyme, aren't they?"

"You're lucky what you said is true and I don't have energy left just to waste for you."

"Horohoro if you're really hungry I'll treat you if you want," Yoh said with smile.

Horohoro quickly hugged Yoh and said with tears, "You're really an angel Yoh," he then looked to the purple-haired shaman, "…unlike the one I know."

"Why are you looking at me Baka?" Ren yelled and they began to glare at each other again. Manta only sighed from the event.

"Master Yoh, are you sure it is fine to left AshLee in the inn with the girls?" Ryu asked.

"Don't worry Ryu, Faust is there. We already told him about AshLee's true intention and if anything happens, he will tell us immediately. Besides Anna throw us outside because of our noise and AshLee left to clean the inn so we don't have a choice."

"Hmph! Thinking of AshLee's face when Anna told him that his not a visitor to just lay there and must clean the whole inn is priceless, it made my morning complete," Horohoro said while snickering.

"You really don't like him huh?" Manta asked.

"He's an arrogant jerk like Hao," the bluenet yelled.

"Speaking of Hao we still don't figure out how to defeat him. And now another enemy came. Will we able to handle them both?" Ryu asked his master.

"Don't worry. We will find the solution soon. Everything will be okay," Yoh said with reassuring smile.

"Yoh if I remember AshLee called your grandmother sensei. Do you think he's an itako like Anna?" Ren asked, still arms crossed around his torso.

"I wonder. Thinking about that-"

"YOH!" Yoh's speech cut off as his name had called. He looked forward to see Faust running towards them. Faust tried to catch his breath before facing them.

"I found it on table," he said between pants as he handed a piece of paper to Yoh. The brunet read it aloud for others to hear.

_If you want to know where the girls are, meet me at the place where we first met._

_AshLee_

"Damn him! Where did he take my sister," Horohoro yelled and began to run quickly, his face showed anger. Ren, who had the same expression, silently ran faster than him. The others quickly followed.

"I'm sorry Yoh. Anna ordered me to buy groceries and when I came back no one's there and the paper was the only thing I saw," Faust explained while running.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault Faust. We all don't know that he will do his plan this soon."

"But what exactly is his plan? And why he kidnaps all the girls?" Chocolove asked who was next to Faust.

"Where going to find out the answers as we face him."

The park was not that far in the forest so they quickly approached their destination. Once they were there in their meeting place, they found the orange-haired guy sitting on the branch of the tree on the same position Yoh saw him last night in his room.

"Good, you came here faster and haven't make me wait longer," AshLee said and jumped off the tree.

"Where are the girls?" Yoh asked him. The seriousness in his voice noticed easily.

"I'm going to tell you once you defeat me," AshLee answered simply, the smirk on his lips wasn't vanish.

"Perfect. I'm waiting for this time. I'll make sure that you're not going to escape now," Ren said determinedly. He show that he was excited in this fight but they knew that his worried for Jun.

"Really? Well it's fine with me." AshLee then unsheathed his sword.

"I wonder where did you hide your sword all the time you're in the inn."

"It's my secret."

"Then I'm going to reveal that secret and your other secrets." Ren made an over soul. The other shamans mimic his action.

"Let me tell you something first. I told yesterday that attacking without dodging can lead you to failure. But it's the same with dodging without attacking."

"What's your point? Do you think we don't already know about that?" Horohoro shouted.

"I do. It's just my way of saying that I'm not just going to dodge your attack. I'm going to attack you as well. So you better show your real power."

"Enough talk. Let's just begin this fight," Ren yelled as he attacked AshLee but before his Kwan Do touched the orange-haired guy, AshLee disappeared and quickly reappeared in Ren's back and attacked Ren. Luckily, Ren managed to block the sword aiming to his shoulder, and then he struggled against the power behind it.

"Good. You quickly dodge my attack."

"I'm not a moron like you."

"We will find that." AshLee then kicked him from the side and he flew through the others.

"Ren!" Yoh yelled and went to his friend to see if his find.

"You jerk, where is my sister?" Horohoro asked as he attacked AshLee.

"You know fighting with an empty stomach is not good." AshLee snickered as he kicked Horo on stomach and knocked down the bluenet on the ground. AshLee felt a sharp pain against his shoulder and when he looked over who did that he saw the brunet looking angrily on him. "I didn't sense you. What's with that look Mr. Hospitality?"

"Stop hurting my friends. And tell us where are the girls," Yoh demanded. "Let stop this fight. I don't want to hurt you because you're Anna's friend."

"But you already did. And I already told I won't tell until you defeated me. You don't have a choice but to fight. Or do you not want to see Anna again?"

AshLee met Yoh's blade, trying to block and dodge every attack from the brunet.

"Come on Yoh is that all you got? You're sword is amazingly big but pity the owner is weak," AshLee said in a mocking voice. The orange-haired guy then counter attacked, as if the cut on his shoulder is nothing. Yoh managed to block most of the attacks but was caught off guard when a foot hit him hard on the face sending him on tree, crashing down as impact.

"YOH!" Manta shouted worriedly and run to his friend.

"Hey old pervert man and freakish guy aren't you two going to join the game?" AshLee shouted to Ryu and Faust who plan to run towards Yoh.

"You, I'm not that old and I'm not pervert," Ryu shouted back to him, pointing a finger to the one who insulted him. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." He quickly attacked AshLee but the latter was much faster as he already punched him on his stomach.

"My, too weak," AshLee taunted.

"You must look to everyone," Chocolove said as he attacked AshLee. The latter blocked his claw. AshLee stepped back few feet to kick Chocolove but the Black Jaguar was quick. The afro shaman attacked him from behind and brought his blade down to his enemy's head but it missed by only a bit as it ripped the cloth of AshLee.

"Not bad, but still not enough." AshLee quickly disappeared from Chocolove's sight and the next thing Chocolove knew he landed on the ground roughly as he felt a great force impacted on his back.

"Freakish? How dare you to call me freak…" Faust said, his eyes were covered by his bangs. AshLee shivered as he saw the doctor on his back. He quickly jumped away from him as he saw a spirit of a nurse aiming to attack him. "Eliza, makes sure he will pay for taunting us."

AshLee tried to attack the doctor but Ren attack him followed by Horohoro. He quickly dodged them but another pair of shamans attacked him_. Damn it, I didn't know it's going to be hard._

The fight continues for another half hour. AshLee's clothes were ripped badly and many cut can be seen from his body. But he can still stand straight and the smile on his face never vanished. On the other hand, Yoh and his friends' appearance were in good condition except for some bruises and cuts. Manta would think that his friend could win this fight but he knew that his friends' furyuko were slowly fading.

"Looks like you're tired," AshLee said, standing in the opposite direction of the shamans, "Well to tell you the truth I am too and I think I can no longer stand. So how about we all used the remaining power we have for this final attack?"

"Sounds good," Yoh said smiling back to him. "But expect that we are the one who's going to win."

"We will see that," AshLee said and prepared to attack. The gang also prepared for the final blow. AshLee then run towards them to attack and the shamans mimics his actions. Their weapons were going to meet but two big creatures stopped them. AshLee managed to jump back and landed on a branch of a tree.

"What the hell is happening here?" A cold voice asked them. They all looked for the owner of the voice and shocked to see Anna standing there with her famous pose. Yoh on the other hand was happy to see her safe and sound.

"My, my, I thought your coming home late?" AshLee said in a sweet voice.

"I came home earlier because of some disturbing powers. Now care to tell me what all of this mean?"

"Tsk! Looks like I don't have a choice but to tell the truth," AshLee said with a mischievous smile.


	4. Competition

**Chapter 4: Competition**

_"Tsk! Looks like I don't have a choice but to tell the truth," Ashlee said with a mischievous smile._

**AshLee's POV**

"WHAT?"

They all shouted at the same time. Geez! I think I'm going deaf. I snickered secretly, they're expressions were priceless as if another head grow on me or I announced Anna is pregnant and I'm the father. Wait… scratched the last thought… that was quite embarrassing.

"As I said Kino-sensei ordered me to train you to help you to defeat Hao." I said simply, looking at them in a bored manner. We were now in inn, discussing things around the long table.

"Do you think I'm going to believe you after all you've done to us?" Horohoro shouted as he slammed his palm on table. The bandage rolled down from there. The girls were nursing the shamans' wounds. Yes the girls. Of course they were safe. The kidnap thingy was just a bluff. The girls went out to shop while I'm cleaning the inn earlier and used this as a reason to fight the shamans. It was not my fault if they fell in that lie.

"I already explained about that. I wanted to test your abilities first so I make you angry to me. Do you expect me to just come out and say 'Hey! I want to test your ability. Kino-sensei ordered so let's fight.'"

"Well that's more okay than threatening us…" I heard Manta whispered. Argh! If I say the truth will they fight me seriously? Why can't they understand this? But in some point he had a point. Still it will ruin my other mission.

"Don't act like I wanted this too. If only that old woman had not ordered me and threatened me I must be in a great vacation today." I sighed dramatically, emphasizing my words. That was true. For crying out loud I went to Aomori just to visit Anna. But only Kino-sensei was there and when I asked her where is the blonde she ordered me to clean the whole inn before answering my question. Then she asked me to massage her aching back. Then she ordered me to do other things. In short she makes me her personal slave _again_. Oh! The great old days! It was not I'm complaining as I already expected this will happen. It's just the threat that I don't like.

Sitting on crossed leg I felt a chill ran on my spine. I gulped. I forgot the young version of Kino-sensei was besides me. I can feel the dark aura emitting from her. I smiled sheepishly as I looked at Anna, hoping she will let pass what I said about her sensei.

"You will train us to help us to defeat Hao? Che! Do you think you're a great shaman?" Horohoro said, snorting at me. I laughed inwardly as he yelled in pain when Pirika tightened the bandage around his arms, the blue-haired girl get annoyed because of his constant movement.

"I don't think his a shaman. I can't see any spirit with him. You must be an Itako like Anna as you called Yoh's grandmother sensei," Ren stated, looking deeply at me. If looks can kill I must be dead by now.

"He is neither a shaman nor an Itako," Anna answered for me as she put down her cup of tea. "You will find the answer when you fight again."

So she gives me permission to use that huh? Great!

"Who said I accepted the offer. I will not train with that guy. I can defeat Hao with my own," Ren declared, still glaring at me. I smirked at him and answered:

"Really? You can't even land a fatal blow on me." His glared deepened more.

"AshLee, if you don't mind may I ask how you can help us?" Yoh said looking at me with that sheepish smile. Tsk! His really naïve. I'm going to make sure he can't smile like that anymore as long as I'm here.

"I think I'm going to be like your punching bag," I said simply, gaining crazy looks from them.

"What?" the midget asked, "What the heck are you talking about? Do you know how strong Hao is?"

"No. But based of Kino-sensei's tale I think he's really powerful. He can control the five elements which mean his really strong. Compare to me I think I'm nothing."

"Then how can you help us?" Horohoro shouted again.

"As I said you will find the answer when you fight again which is tomorrow. For now let's all rest." Anna said as she stood and glance at me. "AshLee, follow me we will discuss some things." I gulped. I can feel something will happen to me really bad.

"Yes ma'am." I stood up and looked at Yoh and sent him a meaningful smile. He looked puzzlingly on me. Great! I'm beginning to enjoy this game.

Minutes passed I found myself inside Anna's room.

"Take off your clothes."

"WHAT? Anna I'm too young for that." She sent me a very deadly and venomously glared. I chuckled nervously. My panic expression earlier was replaced by please-have-mercy-on-me looks, while saying it was just a joke.

A red hand mark was on my right cheek as I was taking off my already ripped and tattered clothes (except my pants, mind you).

"As I thought," she said while looking at my body covered with fresh cuts.

"They're pretty good. Even though I'm fast they can still land a blow on me."

"You still don't use your power."

"They neither do. They're afraid to harm me much because I'm your friend, especially Yoh."

"But the long cut on your back is obviously made by Harusame."

"I didn't notice him back there." Actually I think I said too much that time which triggered his anger.

"We need to clean that," she said and took the first aid kit from a cabinet.

"Hey! Don't worry about this I can cure it my own."

She smirked on me and raised her brow. "Oh? I think that's pretty bad. Do you want me to call Faust?"

I shivered involuntary. "NO WAY!" That doctor is creepy, I added in my mind.

"You're still that idiot boy I met back there," she said as she cleaned my wounds. I flinched as I feel the alcohol on my open skin and gripped my lower legs tightly. Just then I noticed a shadow on a small opening under the door. I know who own such aura. I smiled and quickly pulled Anna on my arms. "What the… AshLee what –" Before she could continued I cupped her mouth. The shadow obviously moved but after a minute it went away. I smiled victoriously and let go of her. "What was that for?"

"I just miss you," I said sheepishly.

She eyed me suspiciously and said, "What are you planning?" I gulped. So she also noticed him.

I scratched my head and said, "Nothing. I swear."

Another red hand mark was visible on my other cheek.

_**))cm21((**_

**Yoh's POV**

I was walking along the hallway, ready to go in my room for a good sleep. I stretched my arms as I yawned. I notice the television was still on in the living room. Curious, I peaked and saw Anna watching. Wasn't it late already? I'm going to approach her and ask when I heard a voice and saw a silhouette emerged from the kitchen. I quickly hide in a corner.

"Want some chocolate?" AshLee asked bringing two cups of hot chocolate. Anna smiled at him, smile that she only shows on me.

"Thanks." He sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Anna only nodded, eyes still glued on television. AshLee took a blanket besides him and put it around them. "Warm enough?"

"Yes. Like before."

AshLee smiled as a response. I shifted my sight away from them. I can feel something inside me was building. Is it the jealousy AshLee was talking about? Is it wrong to feel this? Why?

I remember earlier when I went to Anna's room. I'm just going to ask her some questions but as I approached the door I heard voices. Anna said something about Faust, it then followed by AshLee's yelled of disagreement. After Anna said something again I heard her surprise voice followed by silence.

I was curious what happened inside. I want to knock or open the door. But I restrained myself. I trust Anna. So I just slowly back away and went in my room.

I don't know how long am I standing here. I don't even know why I am still here. I can't hear their voices anymore, only the television was making noises.

"How long do you plan to hide there?" AshLee's voice echoed suddenly. I jolted a bit because of him. He was already beside me. How long does he know? Does Anna know too? I turned my head and saw AshLee's taunting face. "So?"

"I'm just… passing by…" I lied, a frowned in my face. I gazed over his shoulder, looking for Anna.

"She's asleep, don't worry Asakura," he said my surname in a mocking tone as he leaned on wall across me and crossed his arms around his torso.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Acting what?" he said innocently, that irritating smile still plastered on his face.

"Acting friendly in Anna's front but acting different when we're alone."

"I think you already know the answer Asakura."

"You said you're here because of Obasan."

"True. But I'm also here for Anna."

"Why?"

"I already said it. I'm going to take her away from you. Didn't I tell you I mean it?" I glared at him, but he only smirked. I waited for him to continue. "Have you ever thought of this Asakura, what if Hao suddenly came here and kidnap Anna, do you have the ability and power to save her?"

My eyes widened from realization. I know I can't. Hao is too strong. He moved from his position and stepped closer to me. He then whisper on my ear.

"Of course you can't, because _you are weak_," he emphasized the last three words then stood straight and tucked his hand in his yukata. "Anna is very dear to me. I won't let anything bad happens to her." He then started to walk on the hallway. "Take Anna to her room. If someone sees me carrying her they'll think I'm going to do something bad with her. Goodnight Asakura." And he's gone.

I gazed back on the living room, looking at the couch. Sighing, I walked towards there. I saw Anna's peaceful form; a blanket was covering her body. I tucked a lost strand of her hair on her ear. I let my eyes gazed at her angelic face. Anna is so beautiful.

After turning off the television I carry Anna in a bridal style. I did my best not to disturb her from deep slumber. As we entered the room I softly put her on the futon and tucked her under the blanket. I stayed there for long, watching her.

"I know I'm not that strong Anna," I whispered, eyes glued on her. "But… I won't let anyone take you away from me. I will do even the impossible just not to loss you… because… I love you…"

Unaware to me someone was listening…

_**))cm21((**_

**Third Person's POV**

"YOH ASAKURA WA–" Anna yelled as she slammed the door with all her might which caused for a loud bang. But her speech was cut off as the person she was looking for wasn't there and only saw Yoh's futon neatly rolled in a corner. Five in the morning. Where could he be at this time?

"Anna… what's with all this noise?" AshLee asked as he sat up, still hugging the blanket, his spiky orange hair was in a total mess.

"Time to wake up. Training day," she simply said as she crossed her arms.

"But I want to sleep more," he said as he plopped his self on the futon. Anna's brows twitched. The next thing happened was too brutal to explain.

_I really think my real role here is to be a punching bag_, AshLee thought as he caressed his swollen cheek. He was now in white shirt and blue baggy pants, walking besides Anna.

"Where is Yoh?" Anna asked Tamao as they walked in dining room but before the pink-haired girl could answer the brunet had suddenly shown up.

"Oi! Anna I'm glad you're already awake. The soup will be cook in less than a minute," he beamed happily as he went back in the kitchen.

"Yoh is cooking?"AshLee asked.

"Yes. He insists to cook the breakfast today," Tamao answered.

Anna walked in the kitchen followed by two."Make sure it's edible."

"Of course," Yoh said. AshLee then walked towards him.

"Do you want some help Yoh?"

"It's already done. Thanks anyway."

"Okay." AshLee smiled secretly as he went out.

Everyone was looking at the soup Yoh made. Then Anna took hers and started to eat. The others finally followed her lead. But after that they all looked pale.

"W-what's wrong?" Yoh asked nervously.

"It's too salty," Manta answered. Yoh quickly tasted the food and almost vomited.

"B-but…It doesn't taste like this earlier," he said sadly.

"I think we can still fix this. Tamao follow me," Anna stated as she stood. Tamao quickly obeyed. Ryu also went with them. Faust also went out for a moment leaving only Yoh, Manta and AshLee.

"Sorry for that Yoh. I think I _accidentally_ put too much salt," AshLee said with smirked.

"Sigh. For some reason I already know about this," Yoh said.

"Wait. What's wrong?" Manta asked.

"Good. You noticed me back there?"

"Not really," the brunet answered with smile.

"So, what's with all of this? Waking up early… making breakfast…"

"Is it wrong to serve my fiancée?"

AshLee's smirk widened. "What's this? You're challenging me?"

"Nah! You're the first one who challenge me remember."

"You can't defeat me."

"I won't know until I try."

They looked at each other, eyes flaming, still the smile on their faces was there. Both furyuko were emitting, leaving a confuse Manta besides them. "What's going on?"

_**))cm21((**_

"Puff… I'm tired…"

"Just a 500 pushups make you tired."

Yoh looked at AshLee who was standing mighty in his front, shadowing him. Team Ren, who came at exactly six in the morning, and the others were few feet away from them. They were going to start the training now. And as a warm up Anna ordered them to do 500 pushups.

"Yeah! I'm still not use with this," the brunet answered as he stood, brushing imaginary dust on his pants.

"You're really weak."

"Maybe, but I can be strong _for_ Anna."

"Listen up," Anna's voice heard making the two shifted their attention away from each other. "You're going to have a practice match. Funbari Team and Team Ren versus AshLee."

"Only him?" Manta asked.

"I told you I'm a punching bag," AshLee said to Manta.

"You already see how fast he is. Now you need to fight seriously."

"That's great," Ren muttered.

"Now begin."

The shamans face AshLee, they all used over soul. AshLee put his gloves and took off his shirt.

"I want you all to think I'm Hao. Do everything to defeat me." He lifted his hand then a fire suddenly twirled around his arm. A second later a great amount of flame was surrounding him.

"Master Yoh, that power," Ryu said.

"I know. I see now the reason of Obasan."

Great amount of furyuko was surrounding AshLee. There was no Spirit of Fire like Hao but the shamans can feel the same power from him. A flame rose from his hand and formed a sword.

"Meet my sword, made from the boiling magma in the deepest part of hell."

"A fire shaman?" Tamao mumbled.

"He's not a shaman remember," Anna said.

"Then, a fire elementalist," Manta stated.

Anna frowned a little, debating what to say. "More like… that."

"That's a cool sword," Yoh complimented the sword which had red handle and reddish blade.

"Thanks, yours is amazing too," AshLee stated looking at Yoh's Spirit of sword. He looked over the other shamans and complimented in his mind their over souls. Then AshLee looked at Eliza and saw something he didn't expected…

The orange-haired guy's head quickly snapped at Anna. His eyes became dots and a great amount of sweats were rolling down on his face.

_Idiot, _Anna thought.

_**))cm21((**_

Hao was smiling while looking particular at nothing. He was enjoying the silence of nature, lying on the grassy land. Opacho was beside him, playing with the flowers.

A figure covered with hooded cloak had suddenly shown up. It slowly walked towards the fire shaman. Opacho shivered, quickly dropped the flowers, and hid behind Hao.

"Can I help you?" Hao asked as he rose from his position, smiling.

"I'm looking for Kyoyama Anna," said by a masculine voice own by the cloak figure in front of Hao.

"The lovely Miss Anna? What is your business with her?"

"Just going to visit an old friend."

"Well, you can see her two kilometers from here, west. She's in an old Japanese-style Inn."

The cloak man smirked, revealing it fangs. He nodded and began his pace. Hao looked at his retreating form with interest.

"Master Hao…" Opacho, who was trembling, gripped his poncho. Her eyes were teary.

"What's wrong Opacho?"

"Opacho sees a demon…"

Hao looked back where the cloak man went but the cloak man was already gone."You're right."

"Aren't you afraid for Master Yoh?"

Hao thought for a moment, before smiling and patting Opacho's head. "Don't worry Opacho. It's just another test for Yoh. Besides… there's already a demon with him."

* * *

After a millennium I finally updated this fic…YAY!

I hope the readers of this story still read this.

And please don't forget to review.


	5. Possession

**Chapter 5: Possession**

**(Part 1)**

* * *

_Hao thought for a moment, before smiling and patting Opacho's head. "Don't worry Opacho. It's just another test for Yoh. Besides… there's already a demon with him."_

**AshLee's POV**

I was walking on hallway, stretching my arms while yawning, planning to take a good nap after lunch for this break. Being a punching bag was sure tiring. As I approached the porch I looked around, my eyes looked sharply, searching if someone was watching. Grinning when I'm sure no one was there I took something hidden from my shirt.

"GOTCHA!" I jolted as someone yelled behind me. I turned my head and met Horohoro's criticizing blue eyes and pointing hand. Wow! He was good in sneaking. I didn't sense him. I wonder how long he was following me.

His accusing expression became surprise, as surprise as mine, then confuse. Great bluenet, he must be really confused seeing a big potato chip on my mouth.

"Whadch wlong Bholobholo?" I said, brow rose, chip still on my mouth. Remembering that it is bad to talk when there's a food in your mouth I quickly bit the chip and chew it. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you doing?" The puzzle was still there on his face.

"Ahm… Eating potato chips, I think?"

He blinked his eyes for several seconds, after that he yelled. "Then why are you acting strange if you're only going to eat that?"

Jeez! He was so loud. I quickly put my index finger on my lips and said 'sshhh'. "Keep quiet! If Anna saw me eating this I'm doom." He was still looking at me curiously. I decided to explain for his slow mind. "Anna won't allow me to eat junk foods as long as we are in training. She will only let us eat vegetables while she's eating steak." I bit another chip while sulking like a child.

"You're weird."

"What's weird? Is it weird for a guy to like potato chips much?"

"No. What I mean is… your attitude. You're acting childishly now, very different from our first meeting."

_Look the mature one was talking. Harhar!_

I smirked then looked at him darkly. "I'm a good actor, don't you think?" His eyes narrowed dangerously and I saw his teeth clenched. Oh! He quickly fell on my game. "Nah! Horohoro I'm just kidding. I don't have energy for any fight. Let this punching bag rest even a bit." I throw a bag of chips on him. He caught this with surprise, then examined.

"What's this?"

"Obviously it's a bag of potato chips."

He shoved the bag on my face. "I don't want it. I don't know maybe there's something in here."

"Give me a break Horohoro. It's just a bag of precious potato chips. I won't put some poison in there."

He plopped his self besides me, sitting Indian style. He tore the plastic wrapper and started eating the chips. "Accepting this doesn't mean anything. I still don't trust you."

"I didn't ask you to trust me."

Silence followed then. Only the sounds of cracking chips and munching can be heard. Suddenly Kororo poof out and looked between Horohoro and the chip. The bluenet smiled at her and asked her if she likes one.

"You have a cute spirit," I said suddenly.

"I know. She's not just cute, she is also powerful. That's why I'm proud of her." He patted Kororo lovingly. I smile on the scene. They looked cute together. "You say you're not a shaman right? Then what are you?"

"What am I?" I looked a little caught off guard. How should I answer that question? Like them I'm not an ordinary teenager but…

I stopped suddenly and my eyes widened. I felt someone's presence was approaching us. I know who own that.

The door suddenly slam opened behind which made Horohoro jumped. He turned his head and saw Anna's deathly glare.

"What is that?" she asked looking at the bag Horohoro was holding. "Don't you know it's not allowed now?"

"This is not mine. It's –" He said panicky as he pointed in my direction. His eyes widened in horror as he realized I was not there anymore. "Hey! Where is AshLee? He's just here a second ago. I swear! This belongs to AshLee!"

Anna only raised her brow as she crossed her arms. Horohoro gulped with fright.

_))cm21((_

Rustle of leaves heard as I emerged from bushes, panting slightly. I sensed Anna was coming so I ran faster for my dear life. It was a bit late so I hadn't alert Horohoro.

"Sorry Horo, I promise I'll give you another bag of chips later," I said to no one as I chuckled a little. I know Anna wouldn't kill him so I'm not worried. Let's just say Horohoro will experiences some of Anna's _little wrath_. Not bad I think.

"AshLee? What are you doing there?" I saw Jun-nee-chan walking towards me, slightly confuse. I saw a big part of me was still hidden from bushes so I quickly moved out.

"Oh! Hi Jun-nee-chan. I'm… ahh… I'm playing hide and seek with Anna."

"Hide and seek? With Anna-san?"

I chuckled and scratched my head. "Well… how should I explain this…? Actually I did something wrong so I'm hiding… Hehe!"

She put her hand on her lips as she softly chuckle. "You're really funny AshLee." She then softly brushed the leaf away from my hair. I smiled and looked at her like a child who was admiring his sister. I really like Jun-nee-chan. She is one of the kind girls I ever met. I still can't believe that she became Yoh and Anna's enemy once. She has a loving face and tender aura. I really appreciate it that we became close just in three days. Well… maybe because Jun-nee-chan reminds me of _her_.

"What's happening in here?" We both turned our heads to see the owner of that stern voice and as I expected I saw The Great Tao Ren.

"Oh! Ren are you here to escort me home?"

Ren only glanced sideway, hiding the blush creeping on his cheeks. "Why will I do that?" Yeah right. You're too obvious don't you know?

"Why are you going to leave early Jun-nee-chan?" I see from the corner of my eyes Ren's tongari grew.

"I need to do something. I'm going back tomorrow. Bye AshLee. Bye Ren-chan." Lee Pailong suddenly appeared from nowhere and escorted Jun-nee-chan. While I'm waving my hand, Ren besides me was just frowning. As we left behind he began interrogating me.

"So what's with _Nee-chan_?"

I crossed my arms and looked at him in a taunt manner. "It's a way of respecting you know."

"Planning to take my sister away like your plan to take someone's fiancée?" His voice was serious and the question taken me aback. My expressions dropped. I slowly put my arms besides and fell silent. Then after a minute I looked at the sky.

"I won't do such thing… because… I know the feeling." A sad smile played on my lips as I looked at him. "You're lucky to have Jun-nee-chan around. So you better take care of her." Then I walked towards the inn, leaving a confuse Ren.

_))cm21((_

**Yoh's POV**

"ITAI!"

"Will you shut up? It's just an alcohol."

"But it hurts!" Anna glared at me after the speech. I cringed, and then decided to shut my mouth for I know going against her will cost more physical abuse. Anna's slap hurts more than the alcohol.

We were in my room and she was cleaning the cut on my arm I received earlier in training. Faust wasn't here for he ran some errands. At the time like this when Anna and I were alone I appreciated it. It was just like a serene moment I like to treasure. She was just here, tenderly aiding me, and I like the feeling of her being close to me. At the time like this I want this to last. And at the time like this I remembered AshLee's threat.

"Hey Anna?"

"What is it now?" she asked while putting bandages around my arm.

"What can you say about AshLee?"

"What about AshLee?"

"You know, any stuff about him. Just… I want to know something about him." Or rather I want to know what do Anna thinks of him.

"You're talking like you are his admirer."

Do I sound like that? "Eh! Not like that."

"Well… he's a perfect sparring mate for you. Besides that he is the same fire element user like Hao, his furyuko is also above average and have a great agility. Beating him won't mean you can beat Hao but at least it means you're getting stronger. For three days of training I'll say you're getting improve Yoh."

Eh? Is that all she wanted to say? Training?

"And…" she finally finished the knot, "He is a good person. So don't worry." Anna looked directly on my eyes. Was she knew my thoughts? Does she feel what I feel now? Do I need to tell her what I really feel now?

"Anna…" I mumbled, still staring at her eyes. She remained silent, waiting.

Is it the right time to tell her about the jealousy I feel? To demand about her real relation to AshLee? To say how badly afraid I feel if I loss her?

_No… _I thought as small smile crossed my lips. I trust Anna and… I won't let anyone get us apart.

"Do I… ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Anna blinked, and blinked more. Then pink tint crossed her cheeks. How cute.

"Are you sick Yoh?"

I chuckled then scratched my head. "Why? I'm telling the truth."

"You're just telling it now. When we grow old you will never say it anymore."

"That's not true. When we grow old I think you're still the most beautiful girl in whole universe."

She raised her brow. "Even if I loss all my teeth?"

"Yup!"

"Even if I loss all my hair?"

I nodded.

"Even if I get fat?"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded again.

"Even if –" Her sentence was cut off as I pressed my lips on hers softly. It was a quick kiss and when I looked at her again she was really surprise.

"Even if you were crash by a train, chop into pieces, or flatten with a very big iron… you are still beautiful in my eyes." (cm21: EEEEEHHHHHH? What the hell am I thinking? XD)

I don't know what reaction Anna wanted to do. Her eyes were twitching, but there was a smile on her lips. I can't tell if she wanted to laugh or to kill me.

"Really?" She said as she slowly closing the distance between our faces. I love these moments when she's not hiding in her mask; a private time where we can express ours feelings with out thinking of anything else. Just me… and her…

"Ehem! Ehem!" Oh! Did I just tell just me and her?

Our heads both snapped to the direction of the sounds. The door of my room was already opened and AshLee was standing there, brow arched. He really knows when to show up. "I think it's time for training."

Anna quickly got up, mask already wore. "Funny. You always complain about the training."

"Well I feel like I want to kick someone's ass," AshLee said as he put his arms behind his head. Then he looked at me menacingly and I felt a big sweat rolled on my face.

"Then get ready," Anna answered as she went outside but before she vanished from our sight she added, "Oh! I cleaned you're closet AshLee and I saw a blue plastic bags full of junks so I threw it."

AshLee's jaws dropped. He cried anime style while mumbling about some potato chips.

"Don't worry, I doubt Anna really throw that," I said as I moved beside him.

He looked at me then straightened himself and raised his brow. "Crash by a train, chop into pieces, flatten with a very big iron, do you want to kill Anna?"

A blush crept on my cheeks. I scratched my head and said, "Actually I don't know where it came from."

"And you think it's funny? Or romantic? Pftt!"

"Well… I think she likes it. That is what important, right?" A big grinned crossed my face.

"You don't win yet."

"Really?" I said as I left him behind, the grin never leaves my face. I never got the chance to see him smile.

_))cm21((_

**Third Person's POV**

"The same rule," Anna's voice lingered around the field, as the shamans prepared for another training, and looking at the orange-haired guy who was smiling widely at them. "Do everything to win but don't kill each other… yet."

Manta sweat dropped besides her. Did she need to tell such things in practice match?

"Begin!"

AshLee summoned his sword and flames appeared everywhere. He waved his hand and the flames attacked the shamans but they quickly dodge this. Chocolove suddenly appeared behind AshLee and attacked the latter but AshLee quickly jumped away. As AhLee landed on ground, ice covered his left arm.

"No personal issues, just my job," Horohoro said with grin. AshLee only smirked, lifted his arm and fire twirl around there - melting the ice. Then fireballs appeared behind him, he stretched his hand towards Horohoro and the fireballs attacked the bluenet like meteors quickly falling from sky. Horohoro dodged them comically.

"Chuka Zanmai!" AshLee was caught in surprise as Ren attacked him. He quickly lifted his sword to block the attacks but some of this managed to injure him. Getting a chance, AshLee lifted his hand and a tornado of fire pushed Ren away.

"Ultra Sabaki!" The attacked thrust AshLee on a tree. The orange-haired guy felt a massive pain. He quickly jumped but on air Chocolove appeared from nowhere and slashed AshLee with his claws causing for AshLee to fall violently.

"Damn…" AshLee cursed as he stood. The shamans were there standing few feet away from him, preparing. He admitted the shamans grow stronger from the three days of training and they can even manage to compete with his speed. Each training it's getting hard for him.

The shamans attacked once again and AshLee did his best to dodge and to counter attack.

He then summoned big pillars of flame and attacked each shaman. But someone was missing and suddenly behind him someone shouted, "Shinkuu Buddha-giri!" It was too late when AshLee notice Yoh as the attack already thrust him on the ground, a big cut slashed on his chest. The orange-haired guy dropped the sword which engulfed by fire then vanished, the pillars of flame also vanished in air as AshLee remained motionless on the ground.

"AshLee, are you okay?" Yoh asked worriedly as he landed on the ground. Anna looked at them and saw a great amount of blood.

"We will take a break," she ordered but AshLee slowly got up, getting the attention of everyone.

"Ne, Anna, don't spoil the game. I'm fine," the orange-haired guy said with smirk, eyes covered with bangs. He summoned his sword and asked the shamans to attack. Ren complied and attacked him with his Hou Rai Ken. AshLee didn't bother to block the attack and let his flesh be slice. Then Ryu and Chocolove attacked with unison followed by Horohoro. Their attacks formed cloud of dust.

"He's not avoiding our attacks," Horohoro said as he landed besides Ren.

"He is taken it intentionally," Ren growled.

The cloud slowly vanished, revealing AshLee's body covered with cuts and wounds. He was still in his position earlier, standing motionless as both arms on his side, head slightly bow.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" Ryu shouted on him. Ashlee only chuckled darkly. Flame twirled around his arm and his sword was gone in second.

"How awful… Is that all you have?" He said in a low voice, smirking.

"What's wrong with him?" Manta said, feeling his hair on nape was standing. The wind became eerie, adding an uneasy feeling to him. Anna's face became serious as she felt something strange.

"Now it's my turn." His head lifted and one eye finally uncovered from bangs. But something was different now, his pupil turned into a crescent shape.

"Stop! The training is over!" Anna shouted but before she could moves towards them AshLee waved his hand summoning flames in front of Anna and pushed the blonde away. "I said don't spoil the game."

"ANNA!" Yoh yelled and ran towards Anna but halted as AshLee appeared in his front.

"Where are you going Yoh? The game is not over yet." He kicked the brunet on face which made Yoh lunged on a tree. Then he suddenly appeared behind Chocolove and when the American shaman turned, he met AshLee's palm. A fire beams there, sending Chocolove in air. Next Ryu and Horohoro attacked but fireballs surrounded them and attacked them. Then out of nowhere Ren attacked AshLee but the latter quickly dodge Ren and punched him on stomach then kicked him towards the ground.

AshLee then stretched his arms and pillars of flame, thicker and bigger than before, grasped the four shamans. As the flame touched them their skins' burnt. They yelled in pain.

Yoh once again attacked AshLee, sending a big amount of his furyoko. AshLee also formed a big amount of flame on his hand and threw it towards Yoh. The orange-haired guy's attack passed through Yoh's and hit directly the brunet which made him dropped on ground.

AshLee slowly walked towards Yoh and grabbed him on neck. He lifted Yoh, and the brunet, in impulse, hold AshLee's wrist.

"No one will disturb as now. So show me more… I'm thirst for battle…" Someone had thrown stone on AshLee and when he turned his head he saw Manta looking at him angrily.

"Put Yoh down!" Manta chocked in his own words, his heart was pounding and he can feel the chill on his spine. But despite the fear, he felt the urge to help his friend.

The orange-haired guy looked at him angrily. It made Manta trembled. The AshLee he knew was different from the guy in his front now. "Insect…" AshLee said spitefully as he snapped his fingers. A snake-shape flame appeared behind the midget and gripped around his body. Manta screamed in pain.

"Man-ta…" Yoh tried to say, breathing was getting difficult for him.

AshLee grinned evilly as he looked at Yoh. "Have you ever experienced the happiness to kill someone? To hear the screams of death? Wanna show me this to you?" Yoh's eyes widened. AshLee slowly closed his hand and at the same time the flame around Manta was tightened, beginning to burn his skin, making the midget screamed more. "I'll show you how it works."

* * *

Waaahhhh! I decided to put it in two parts because it's kinda long and I'm a bit lazy to type… Haha! But I promise I'll update faster. Haha!

R&R


	6. Possession Part 2

**Chapter 5: Possession**

**(Part 2)**

* * *

Screams of pain, yells of agony, and low dark chuckles: these were what Yoh hears. He wanted all of this to stop but he can't do anything as the guy in front of him was gripping his neck tightly. Breathing was difficult and his mind won't work well due to lack of oxygen needed by his brain. He wanted to move, to do something, but it seems like all of his furyuko was fled away from his body.

"Why?" the voice of the guy in his front with orange hair caught his attention. "Why are your eyes so soft? Don't you hate me?"

Yoh was getting confused by AshLee's demeanor now. There was really wrong with him. He was totally acting differently, as if he was possessed. AshLee's eyes were covered by his bangs. His other hand was slightly curled but not totally closed, preventing the snake-shape flame encircled around Manta to tighten, for Yoh's relief.

But seconds passed, AshLee's straight lips curved into a sadistic smile as he looked at Yoh fiercely. "I'm going to teach you how to hate."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Manta's scream echoed in that part of forest as the snake-shape flame tightened. His small body was ready to give up and his skin was slowly burned dangerously.

"M-Man-ta…" Yoh looked at AshLee and tried his best to speak. "R-re-lease… him…"

But AshLee only gritted his teeth. He wasn't happy on the brunet's reaction. "Why I can't feel any hatred from you? I'm going to kill this midget."

"You… won't…" Yoh stated, looking directly at AshLee's eyes. "I – know… you – wont…"

AshLee grinned evilly as his eyes narrowed, looking at Yoh in a mocking way. "Wanna bet?"

Another scream from Manta. Yoh tried to get free from AshLee's grip but failed.

"Let's end this show. I'm going to burn this midget's body and soul so whatever happens you are not going to see him anymore." AshLee opened his hand widely, ready to summon another flame.

"ASHLEE!" Both males looked at the direction of the voice and saw a necklace of beads going towards their direction swiftly. Yoh noticed AshLee's grip loosened a bit and used this as opportunity to escape as he summoned his remaining strength. AshLee, gotten distracted from Yoh's action, hadn't managed to dodge the 1080 which binds him on a tree.

Yoh quickly went on Manta and exactly caught the midget who fell unconscious as the flame surrounded him vanished. The other shamans also got free.

"Release me from here Anna! Damn! Let me go!" AshLee shouted and shouted, throwing curses at the blonde who was standing few feet away from him. Anna put her hands together and began to chant a prayer. The 1080 glows which made AshLee anger more and continued his cursing to Anna. Finally Anna opened her eyes as she spoken the last chant. A bolt of electricity came out from the 1080 beads and electrified AshLee. The orange-haired guy managed to look at Anna with pure hatred before he lost conscious and fell silent.

As AshLee's body hung motionless, Anna's body finally gave up at the same time. She dropped on her knees. Yoh quickly ran over her, leaving Manta on Ryu's hand and Horohoro who was trying to give a first aid in Manta's burn with Kororo's help.

"Anna…" Yoh said as he knelt beside her. She was panting hard. Beads of sweat were visible on her face. He noticed the burn on her arm and felt his heart was punched by something. The burn was not as much as Manta. Hers was first-degree while Manta's was second-degree. Yoh dug his nails on the ground, feeling angry to his self as he couldn't do anything.

"Yoh…" Anna's voice snapped him back. Anna softly touched his cheek, looking at him with concern. Yoh rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Sorry…"

His eyes were heavy, his body wanted to rest more, but he felt like he was sleeping for so long. He tried to move but something was restraining him to do it. He finally decided to open his eyes and when he did he saw his current position.

"What the –? Hey! Why am I tied on this tree? Anna–" AshLee's sentence was cut as he looked at them. The shamans were looking at him with confusion, eyes full of questions and something that says he did something… wrong…

The guys were beaten badly. Manta was unconscious, burn in his skin were visible. Anna was currently nursing by Kororo to lessen the pain on her arm. He looked at Anna but the blonde quickly averted her gaze.

"Am I…" AshLee gulped, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer in the question he will ask. "Am I the one who made that?"

Anna's nod was enough answer to shatter AshLee's will. He bowed his head, ashamed. "It's not your fault," Anna added as she stood, gaining confuse looks from the others. "Let's go home now. Manta needs Faust's aid." She started to walk towards him, going to free him.

"Don't…" Anna halted as she heard AshLee's voice. "Don't come near me."

Anna who was few steps away from him shouted angrily, "Don't act stupid. It's all over."

"Please…" AshLee answered in a tone of command and pleads. "Leave me in this state for a while."

Anna looked at him, sighed, and then looked at Yoh over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said then walked passed AshLee.

_**))cm21((**_

Faust was walking along with Tamao, holding two bags of groceries. He decided to accompany the timid girl as he needed to buy something. The walk was quite silent. The pink haired girl will occasionally ask him about something and he will answer it with a shook of head or short sentences. Suddenly his attention was caught by a hooded man who dropped on his knees. Faust quickly put down the bags and helped the man.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked as he offered his hand. The hooded man accepted it, get up with Faust's help, nodded, and then leave.

Tamao blinked due to the hooded man's action. Faust and her exchanged looks then shrugged and continued their pace back to inn.

The man in hood slowly lifted his hand covered with bandages then grinned. "What a great power."

_**))cm21((**_

**Yoh's Pov**

"For the millionth time Yoh, I. Am. Fine," Anna said beside me sternly, stressing the last three words. We were now walking home with the guys. Anna and I were behind them. I was aiding Anna, throwing worry glances on her arms every now and then. I really felt bad that I can't do anything for her. "Yoh…" I looked directly at Anna's eyes, they were full of concern. "I'm fine… okay?"

I only nodded, and then bowed my head. Yes, Anna's simple burn was nothing compare to the injuries I received. But I am used to it. I had been in many battles and always receiving cuts and wounds from my enemies. While my precious Anna was not.

Then my best friend, Oyamada Manta, was hurt again. For the second time I hadn't able to protect him. I looked over Ryu's arms, where Manta was resting. I still can see the pain in his face.

I felt angry to myself. I felt angry whenever I can't do anything to save the people I care. I really don't like this emotion, but I can't help it whenever I see my friends and Anna were hurt.

I remembered what AshLee asked me that night. What if Hao suddenly came and take Anna away from me, do I have the power to save her? Funny, AshLee showed me today that I don't have the ability to compete with Hao. I'm still… weak…

I gulped the imaginary lump formed in my throat. What if someone stronger attack us again? What if AshLee went berserk again and hurt Anna? What will I do?

I bit my bottom lip, controlling my emotion. It is not like me to think of the negative side. But…

A soft squeezed on my hand brought me back to reality. I met Anna's soft gaze. She shook her head, and then whispered, "I trust you."

A small sad smile played on my lips. Despite the things happened Anna still trust me and will forever trust me. _That's my Anna…_ Confidence was beginning to build inside me. As long as Anna and my friends are with me I'm sure I can do everything. I can become strong. Everything is going to be alright. I squeezed back, feeling a little better now.

"Who are you?"

Anna and I both stopped as we heard Horohoro yelled. We both looked at the direction they were looking and saw a man in hooded cloak.

"Eh? What with those wounds? Tsk. You must really please Death in a battle." Even though I couldn't see it I could say he was smirking.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ren asked angrily.

"Nevermind. I'm just here for the blonde." What? Blonde? Was he talking to Anna? What is it now?

"Who are you?" Anna demanded, repeating Horohoro's question, tone full of venom.

The hooded man's head snapped at her direction. "Ahh~ As beautiful as always, and still scary. Too sad you don't remember me anymore. It was just been three years when we met."

Anna's brow furrowed. "How could I know you if you're hiding your face," the sentence was more statement than a question.

"I doubt you will remember me if I show you my face. After all you haven't seen me before."

I'm getting nervous in the outcome of conversation. I can feel a dark aura lurking from this hooded man. I can't take it anymore so I quickly walked in front of Anna, shielding her from this man. "What do you want?" I asked.

The hooded man tilted his head, as if looking at me clearly. Then I saw his smirk and… fangs? "You're Asakura Yoh, I presumed."

"I am."

"Match better… Things will get more easily." The man then removed the hood, revealing a long spiky scarlet hair, face which looks like at the same age of us, whole eyes is pure black except for a crescent shape pupil in deep red, and sharp fangs. "I need Kyoyama Anna, may I borrow her?"

_**))cm21((**_

**Third Person's POV**

AshLee's gaze was far, as far as his mind where. His emotion was mixed and jumbled. He felt angry to himself. He was here to fulfill a promise and duties, and hurting Anna was not one of them. He bit his bottom lip, blood drip from there. He felt the pain but he didn't care. Anna was hurt more than this. The guys were hurt because of him. Manta was unconscious because of his weakness.

"_It's not your fault…"_

Anna's words echoed in his mind. The blonde didn't want him to blame himself but what she said was far from truth. True, he didn't intent to hurt them, but still it's his hand and power that hurt them. He bit his lip deeper and more blood flow from there. This punishment was nothing.

An eerie wind blow suddenly and AshLee became alert. The birds were flying away from the forest. The wind became warm. Some insects were giving signal of warn. AshLee can feel someone's presence too familiar to him.

"It can't be!" He said in a frighten tone as his eyes widened. He was sure it was him and his aura was near to her. "NO!" He tried to free himself but the 1080 was tightly binding him on a tree. His body felt so tired and his furyuko was slowly draining. Whenever he tried to use his power a bolt of electricity was coming out from the beads, the power to restrain a demon was still active in the necklace.

"I need to go… if not… Anna…"

_**))cm21((**_

The grin never leaves his face. He was acting too cocky at the same time. But maybe he has a reason as a tremendous amount of fearsome furyuko was emitting from him.

"What do you want from me? I don't even know you," Anna said bravely as she crossed her arms. It was half true, yes she never seen this man before but she had quite idea who he was, the familiar dark aura coming from him, it made a sweat role on her face.

"Lying is not good Anna…" The man stated as he smirked. "Let's erase that doubt in your heart by showing this." He stretched both his arms, his cloak flew on his back and finally his masculine upper body and long dark red baggy pants were revealed. A pure red flame then emerged from the ground, surrounding them.

The shamans' expression held surprise but Anna's held something unreadable.

"Humans called me Dave, the evil…" The man who called himself Dave extended his hand towards Anna. "Now be a good girl and come to me."

The shamans then quickly motion in a fighting stunt except for Ryu who held Manta protectively. It made Dave a bit surprise.

"Going to fight me in that state?"

"Well, maybe this is our fate, to fight you in this date," Chocolove stated proudly, grinning widely, already in oversoul. Seconds later his face was flatten on the ground. Thanks to Horohoro who smashed the afro's head.

"Stop with the rhyming, will you?"

"I don't care if you want the ice queen but you should fight me first," Ren said smugly, Hou Rai Ken on his hand.

"Amidamaru, please lend me your power once more," Yoh said as he unsheathed the Harusame.

"As you wish Master Yoh," Amidamaru answered merging his soul with the sword.

Yoh held the Spirit of Sword in his front, looking at Dave determinedly. "I don't know what you want from Anna. But I will certainly not give her to you."

Dave bowed his head, his shoulder were shaking. He then held his head up as he burst out laughing. The shamans looked at him confusingly. He stopped, and then grinned evilly. "What can you do against me? You have some guts to tell me that when you're only a bunch of insect." As he said the last word, he stretched his arms, sending a massive amount of wind that pushed the shamans away, out in the flame that surrounding them.

"HOROHORO! CHOCOLOVE! REN! RYU! MANTA!" Yoh shouted but remained on his position. He needs to protect Anna.

"Now it's your turn." A flame suddenly turned into a sharp spike and dashed directly to Yoh. It pushed the brunet away like the other shamans.

"YOH!" Anna shouted and tried to move but she felt her body stopped. As she turned her eyes she saw the man in cloak walking towards her with ease.

"Finally no one will disturb us." He stopped few feet away from her. He looked intently at her, from head to toe, and then smirked evilly. "Shall we go?"

Another sweat rolled on Anna's face. She can feel her heart was pounding. She still can't move. She was prison inside this small portion of forest surrounded by flame. The 1080 was not with her. It was tie around AshLee…

_AshLee…_

The ground beneath them suddenly shook. A flame suddenly burst out from the ground where the enemy was standing. Dave quickly jumped away.

"My, you're late…" Dave said as he landed on his feet with ease. The orange flame in front of Anna slowly disappeared and revealed an orange-haired guy. "…Death."

_AshLee?_ Anna thought, looking at the back of the man on her front.

"Dave…" the newcomer hissed angrily, gritting his teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"For the blonde… What else?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANNA!" Ashlee shouted as his eyes revealed from his bangs. The crimson color of his irises was gone and replaced by pure orange.

"Tsk. Tsk. Don't gets so mad AshLee. You don't want to wake him, do you? I don't want too… not now to be exact." Dave eyes traveled back to Anna who was still can't move. "The knight was here, I can't kidnap the princess now. So, see you later, Kyoyama Anna." And with that a flame surrounded his body and he vanished with the flame.

Anna finally dropped on her knees, and cursed someone's ability to stop her movements. She quickly looked around, the flame surrounded them was already gone. She stood and ran towards the boy who was lying on a ground.

"Yoh…" she said as she held him on her arms. She noticed the deep wound on his shoulder and she quickly untied her bandana and put it on him to cover the wound. "Yoh…" she whispered as she softly shook him.

"A-Anna?" Yoh mumbled, regaining his conscious. He cringed as he sat up when he felt the pain in his shoulder. The pain subsided when he saw Anna's gaze to him. Her eyes were watery, ready to cry. "Anna…"

"You idiot," Anna said as she throw herself on him, embracing Yoh tightly which caught him surprise. Second later his eyes soften and give back the hug.

As they depart from each other's embrace, Yoh scanned the area and saw the others slowly moving up. He too noticed AshLee, standing still, eyes covered with bangs, wounds all over his body, holding the 1080 tightly.

"What happened to him?" Yoh asked with concern. Anna only bowed her head.

AshLee managed to look at them with regretful eyes before collapsing on the ground.

_**))cm21((**_

They were back in the inn, in one specify room; the others were circling the long table, while Ren was leaning on wall. The tic-tac of clock was louder. All were silent, waiting for Faust who was healing Manta and AshLee upstairs. Their faces were unreadable.

Faust finally came down and the people on the room quickly looked at him. Knowing what they wanted, Faust smiled then nodded. It was enough to tell them that everything is fine now. He sat beside Ryu.

"Now everyone is here, care to explain us now what's happening?" Ren said sternly, eyes closed.

"Yeah! What's wrong with AshLee?" Horohoro asked.

"And who is that another Hao-like and what he wanted to you?" Chocolove added.

Yoh, who was sitting beside her fiancée, looked at Anna with concern. The blonde finally opened her eyes and looked at them seriously.

"Before I begin my tale I want you to remember this… AshLee and the one who attacked us earlier, Dave, are not simply Hao-like. They are… demons…"

* * *

An update finally. Geez… I'm suck with promises… I promise to update soon but what the heck! I didn't make it! This chapter was written a month ago and… oh! Enough with excuses… I'm really sorry for the super duper late update. T^T

Oh! Do Anna and Yoh were a bit OOC? Or is it fine because of the situation? Please tell me.

Anyway, I'm really thankful for those who review, put this story in their favorites and alerts. You're the reason why I'm still writing this story… You are my motivation. Tee hee…. ;3

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.


	7. Abduction

**Chapter 6: Abduction**

_"Demon…?" The strong whizzing of wind hadn't hidden the sad tone of the voice. The word entered her ears and made her eyes opened. She finally decided to lift her chin but the image of the orange haired boy in her front was blurred due to tears on her eyes. Her hair swaying violently and the snows slapping on her face didn't help to see clearly someone in her front. She ran the sleeves of her white and thin yukata on her face, wiping everything hindering her sight. She finally saw his emotionless face. _

_She was wondering why he was still there despite the shouts and warns she said to him. She was afraid that those onis come out again and hurt this boy. She was afraid that someone feels terrified again... on her..._

_"They called me demon too," the boy continued. "No... They never tell it aloud. But I can hear their mind shouting it. They're all smiling but they can't even look at my eyes. They are afraid of me."_

_She hugged her knees when the breeze touched her visible skin from her tattered yukata. The storm was getting strong and it made her wonder how this boy can stand unaffected._

_He unwrap the red scarf on his neck and put on hers. The contact made her uncomfortable, unused with someone caring for her. Next his coat was already on her shoulder. She finally saw his crimson eyes closer and they made her heart stops as she stared on those. She could feel her soul being suck by those orbs, bringing her in the very deep part of it, and will make her burn on those flames flickering on his irises. She involuntarily shuttered._

_"Do not be afraid." She heard him said and she came back to her senses as she felt his warm palms on her cheeks. "We're just the same."_

_**))cm21((**_

Consciousness was slowly crawling back in him. His senses were weakly awakening, too. Silence... the place where he is was silent. He was lying on something soft. Maybe on soil? No... He can feels something like fabric, a soft fabric. Maybe a futon.

He finally opened his eyes slowly. But blurriness was only greeted him. He dropped his tired heavy eyelids tightly then opened them again and blinked several times. Finally his sight adjusted, recognizing the lone ceiling above.

He was right. He is inside a room... Not in that muddy forest anymore.

He caught his head when he sat up as a throbbing pain crept in there, restraining him to move even more. The world around him had begun to spin, making him dizzier. Pain all over his body covered by gauze followed to torture him.

He was going to drop his tired body on futon when a creaking sound stopped him to do so. Probably the door, he assumed. When he turned his head he saw a blonde woman leaning on door frame.

"You sleep too much," Anna said before closing the door, walked, and sat beside him.

"Sorry," was his only response as he bowed his head.

"I don't need your apology. I want you to get strong as soon as possible so you will not be a burden anymore."

He didn't bother to answer. There was no reason anyway. He didn't have the guts to retort.

"You're wounds are not healing faster unlike before," Anna said blankly, looking at the long hair which fell freely at the young man's shoulder. She frowned slightly as she remembered something.

"Kid is not inside me anymore. No one is helping me to regenerate my body. We both decided he needs to get his freedom so I can control my power," AshLee paused as he bit his lower lip. "At the same time... _he_ escaped..."

Anna didn't say anything as she noticed the trembling body of AshLee.

"Gomen..." AshLee said as he lifted his chin, looking directly at Anna. Guilt and sorrow were reflecting on his eyes. He lifted his trembling hands and shifted his gaze on them. "I'm here to fulfill my promise to you," and closed them tightly, "but I did the opposite. I hurt you again and now I'm putting your life in danger." He finally put down his hands and gripped the blanket covering the lower part of his body. Deep scowl was on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not afraid."

To say AshLee was surprised from the blonde's sudden answer was understatement. He was looking at her with wide eyes, mouth agape. He frowned next, and looked at her worriedly. "But Anna the one we're talking about is Dave... The one who-"

"I don't care. I said I'm not afraid," she repeated, cutting off AshLee's sentence. She shifted her gaze away from him, bowing her head slightly. "Whatever happens I know Yoh will save me..." AshLee noticed those pink shades appearing on her cheeks despite her impassive expression. She finally lifted her face and looked at him in a manner I-want-to-hear-positive-answer. "You too, right?" It was supposed to be a question but AshLee thought it sounds like a command.

Despite her answers to him were absurd knowing their enemy was not a simple shaman who can they easily defeated, AshLee found himself felt awe towards the blonde. The braveness and trust she was showing is something amusing for him.

The frown on his face finally melted and an understanding one replace.

"Of course," he answered shortly, his eyes were covered by his bangs while his lips held small smile.

Anna restrained herself to smile.

"Ne, Anna, can I hug you?" The direct request of orange head guy made her surprise but she remained silent as she looked away.

AshLee took her actions as '_yes_'. Slowly, he moved closer to her. The blanket slips from his legs. He place her hands covered with gauze around her while his chin rested on crook of her neck.

Anna remained motionless, letting the trembling guy rest his body on hers.

"Thank you."

The creak from the door made AshLee jerked away from Anna. They looked up and saw a brunet held with expression of something between surprise and question.

"O-oh? G-gomen..." Yoh said as he scratched his head and quickly masked his face with uneasy smile.

"What do you want Yoh?" Anna interrogated impassively.

"Well... I came here to check AshLee's condition. I don't know you're here Anna," Yoh answered, then looked at the orange head. "I'm glad you're fine now, AshLee."

AshLee only nodded as response. His gaze was away from Yoh's eyes.

"Rest," Anna stated to AshLee as she stood, "you need to restore your energy." She then walked towards Yoh. She looked briefly at the brunet and said, "Let's go."

Yoh followed the blonde outside the room after throwing a quick glance at AshLee.

Silence was ruling the hallway where they were. But it was unnoticed by Yoh. He was busy with his thoughts.

In his mind there was a debate between the two sides of his brain. The other side wanted to ask Anna why her orange head friend holding her like that. He was really surprise to see AshLee embracing his fiancee. He felt jealous and he can't hide it to himself. But still he can't find himself to feel angry against AshLee.

The other side was against on the first idea. It was telling him to just trust Anna. It was telling comfortable words, like Anna was only comforting AshLee and nothing more.

Yoh's mind then drifted on the earlier conversation with Anna and others. The discussion was about AshLee being a demon.

'_Demon in human shell..._' it was what Anna said as description to AshLee, or rather, a description by people in AshLee's kingdom about him.

A new born person has a soul composed by souls of those who passed away and merged to become one. Those souls combine their talents, weakness, strengths, personalities and became the new soul's character. Those merged souls lost their memories and forever sleep for the new soul to have own journey.

At AshLee's case his soul is composed by two demons, memories are still with them and senses are awake, they are asleep but waiting for the right time to awaken and overpower him. Demons that said almost crush AshLee's kingdom and near countries centuries ago. Demons who were still lusting for power and battles. And demons whose powers are incredible which AshLee can't control.

That's why three years ago, at age of twelve he looked for someone who can restrain demons or put them to eternal sleep... Like the itakos.

There he met Anna, at inn in Aomori where the famous Itako no Kino lives.

At first the old woman declined his request and felt doubtful on him sensing his murderous furyoku. But at the end Kino reluctantly agreed, in exchange of some things.

The training under Kino was harder than he thought. In able to control the demons inside him, they must awaken those demons. A little freedom will give to those demons and AshLee must be able to restrain them. It's a battle inside AshLee's body and mind.

On the other hand, Anna was being taught by Kino of some powerful spells on how to restrain a demon, a spell which can drain someone's furyoko, and a spell which will determine between which furyoko is greater between the restrainer and the one who is being restrained.

A month later since the training started AshLee went berserk. The demon inside him had finally overpowered him. The demon who introduced himself as Dave tried to kill Kino. The old woman who fight at the beginning was starting to get weak as the demon was sucking her furyoko. Anna, who was hurt at that time too, finally stood and chant the greatest spell she knew against demons to restrain Dave. The act Anna made is dangerous as she hadn't perfected the spell that time. It made her wince in weakness but she managed to put Dave back to sleep. She can still remember the curses and hateful glares from that demon before AshLee's body dropped on floor. As AshLee awakened Anna noticed that his blazing crimson bloody eyes earlier turned back into gentle and warm eyes again.

AshLee doesn't have any memories of what happened while Dave was controlling his body. He was in trance of slumber. But despite that he knew he did something wrong and it made him felt guilty of what happened to Kino and Anna.

After a week since the incident, AshLee decided to leave.

Yoh sighed. For some reason he can't blame AshLee's protectiveness towards Anna. But still...

"Funny, you are thinking..."

The sarcastic comment of the blonde made Yoh back to reality. He almost yelps when he realized Anna was just few inches away from him and he almost bump at her. She was facing him, her arms were snaked around her torso.

"Care to tell me what's in your mind?" Anna continued.

The brunet felt all his blood rushed towards his cheek. He was totally caught off guard. He didn't know how to answer her. Then, he began to spit many words in a quick manner that even he didn't understand. Anna's glare gave him warn and he felt his body stiffened. He stood straight and said, "I... I'm just wondering..." he began with nervous voice as sweats formed all over his body. He was looking directly at Anna's eyes, there was a cute pout on his lips and noticeable pink blush on his cheeks, "...what is your real relation with AshLee?" When Yoh saw Anna's brow arc he quickly explained his self while waving his hands on air and panicky muttered the words "Don't get me wrong. I know you two are friends but..." he stopped as he looked for the right words coming from his heart. Is it right to tell it? Oh! He guessed it is much better than looking for the answer by his self for long time. "... You seem really close to him. Too close that he can even hug you like that."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Anna asked blankly. She was expecting him to deny it. She was expecting Yoh to say many alibis just to say no. So when Yoh looked at her with that honest pout which can compare to a child who was in a verge of crying for taking something important to him she can't help but to get surprise.

"Of course I am. I'm your fiancé after all." With those words, Anna's fierce expression was melted. "B-but I promise it's just a little jealous. A tiny mini little jealous. Like this," Yoh then held out his hand and showed the little distance between his thumb and index finger.

AshLee's words echoed in Anna's mind as she remembered what they talked about the first day of training. She suppressed a smile which wanted to form on her lips and maybe the laugh that wanted to escape from her throat. '_Idiots..._' she thought.

"Yoh," the one who was called by straightened as his name mentioned. His expression turned slightly surprised as he noted the softness on his fiancée's voice. "Do you know why AshLee's hair is long?" The sudden change of topic only added to the confusion he already had. No other choice but to answer, Yoh shook his head. Of course, he doesn't know the reason. And the question seems came from nowhere. But knowing Anna, there must be a reason. "It's a sign that he hasn't found his sister until now."

"Sister?" was only Yoh uttered for the new information he acquired.

"AshLee has a sister who is missing since he was three. She was kidnapped because of him. He was wandering in different places just to find her. No one knows if she is still alive but he was hoping to see her again."

Yoh remained silent.

"I remind him of his sister, that what he said to me back in Aomori." Anna's gaze travel afar as she remembered one morning back in inn of Kino. She went to his room to inform him about the training but she was surprised to see no one in that room. She was going to go away when she heard a sob. Anna followed it and found herself in front of window. When she opened it she then saw someone on the roof. Curious she stepped on the chilly roof which covered with snow and stopped beside a young man who was curled in his sit. His face was hidden between his legs and his shoulders were shaking. Finally sensing he was not alone anymore, AshLee looked up and saw Anna with blank expression.

_"Anna..." he mumbled while staring at her. AshLee then quickly wiped the tears away from his face and forced a smile as he looked once more at the blonde. "What's up? Is it time for training?" But Anna remained silent, looking at him with question. AshLee looked away and gazed on cloudy sky. He spoke again, "You know you remind me of my sister."_

_"Where is she?" Anna asked as AshLee fell on deep silence._

_"I don't know..." the orange head guy answered as tears fell on his eyes again. _

_Anna remembered when AshLee asked for her permission to hug her and she obliged as she knelt down beside him. She remembered clearly how he trembled while crying silently as the snow fell from heavens._

"That's the reason why he was close to me. He wanted to protect me as much as he wanted to protect his sister." Anna continued after the short silence.

Yoh only nodded as understanding. As his gaze lay again at the blonde he saw her criticizing stare. He flinched when she leaned forward and her face was just few centimeters from his. "So tell me, is that jealousy a form of mistrust?"

"O-of course not!" he defended as he frantically shook his head. "I'm jealous because... well... I'm jealous..." He really couldn't explain why he was. "Is being jealous is wrong?" He was acting like a child again and his expression was priceless.

Anna went back to her original position and crossed her arms. "Not really," she answered shortly. "But I will still punish you."

Yoh shut his eyes tightly, expecting a powerful slap to come contact on his cheeks. The sweats form again on his body. He was trembling and he was wishing the punishment will end quickly. A soft touch on his lips made him open his eyes. Surprise is underestimation to describe the feeling he has now.

"There's no reason to be jealous." With those words she continued her pace and left him alone.

Yoh touched his lips. Oh! How he wishes he wished that punishment won't end quickly.

_**))cm21((**_

Dark and gloomy. It was always they had thought about her room. Light will turn its back from her room and leave her alone.

Well yes, darkness was what welcomed her as she opened the door of her room. But hasn't darkness always greeted you first if the switch of light is off? Besides, her room is not totally dark. The moonlit entering from the opened window helped her to see her way towards the table besides her room.

Gloomy... Was a room decorated by wallpaper printed by spider lilies, a bookshelf in the corner, dolls from another shelf, her closet, a single bed on the other corner and pictures of a young brunet with goofy smiles and her other friends on desk can be considered as gloomy?

Oh! She was not sure. But she didn't care at all. She wants a simple room where she can rest. That's all.

Anna noticed an apple besides the lamp on her side table which near the window. It was four days ago since AshLee gave it to her. She lifted it and examined. At least it seems edible. Anna made a bite and smiled as her taste buds tasted the sweetness of the fruit.

A big flame suddenly emerged outside the window. She quickly looked and her eyes widened in shocked as the flame vanished and a lad with scarlet long hair and bloody red irises replaced, floating in air.

The young man gave her a wick smile. "Hello, Anna."

The apple dropped on tatami floor.

_**))cm21((**_

AshLee remained sitting on futon as Anna and Yoh left him. He was staring at nowhere and thinking deeply. Soon, a smile formed on his lips as he remembered Yoh's expression when the brunet saw him and Anna in too-close-for-a-friend act earlier. That one was not part of the game he planned. But he was contented to see Yoh's expression. The brunet had only shown his true feelings.

If only Dave didn't come maybe AshLee will see sooner the finale of his little experiment.

Dave...

AshLee's senses tense up as he felt someone's aura. Terror was all over his face. No doubt that presence is owned by Dave.

"Anna..." he whispered as he tried to stand up. But he quickly fell on his knees. His body hasn't recovered yet. But he still stood and tried to reach the door. He needs to save her.

_**))cm21((**_

The smile never leaves his lips and he can still feel the sweetness from Anna's action earlier.

Yoh was going to open the door of his room after a quick glance at his fiancee's door when he sensed something wrong. He quickly run towards Anna's room and as he opened the door he saw the blonde being pulled by a huge amount of flame. Anna's lower body was held by the red flame and the said flame was creeping upwards her.

"Anna," Yoh shouted as he run towards the window. Anna looked back her room and saw his fiancé. She tried her best to reach out Yoh's hands which lifted to reach her. Their hands are just few centimeters from each other. Yoh almost reached Anna's hand until the flame pulled the blonde away from Yoh. A curse unexpectedly escaped from brunet's throat.

Soon the flame finally engulfed Anna totally. In snap of second the flame vanished along with Anna. Yoh's eyes widened and his mind stopped for seconds.

"Anna!" Yoh heard from behind and snapped back to his senses as he saw AshLee ran pass him and jumped from the window which on the second floor. Yoh followed and landed on the ground with ease. He found himself in their backyard.

"Dave, come out!" AshLee shouted.

A flame suddenly formed then turned into a young man who was carrying an unconscious lady on his arms.

"My, what a tempered AshLee..." The teasing voice was visible and it only added in the furious AshLee felt.

"Give back Anna!" Yoh shouted next, looking as angry as AshLee at Dave.

"Tsk. Not so fast." Dave answered with evil smile. "Let's play a game first. A role play." A flame with dragon shaped formed behind the demon. "I'm going to act as the dragon that kidnaps the princess. Now who will save her? The prince" he looked at Yoh, "or the knight?" then at AshLee. "Will they save her before the dragon totally devours her?" Yoh and AshLee became wary. "Or will the princess _die_?"

* * *

Let's see… It's been a year since I last updated this story. My life has been busy lately that even reading fanfic stories became hard. Still, I want to finish this first story I posted here in FF and the others. If I'm going to have a new year's resolution maybe that is to have a time management. Oh! How I wish to kick the laziness I always feels.

By the way, I haven't proof-read this so forgive me for my grammar.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Climax is around the corner and this story will end soon which mean I will update my second multi-chap story, the _**Why Do I Love You**_.

Review and I'll update soon. X3


	8. Exposition

**Chapter 7: Exposition**

* * *

_Devil… he was the demon who was born thousands years ago - when gods, demons and humans were all living on Earth. He was one of the three fearsome soldiers from hell, along with Death and Darkness. Devil had only one mission that time - a game set for the three of them by the king of hell - to collect the Ogon no Honoo, a powerful flame produced from a goddess' soul which was created to protect the humans from the war between gods and demons._

_The king of hell was attracted to that flame and tried to steal it in a temple. It was untouchable by someone like him so he decided to alter its power by adding his own manna on it. The result was a blast that had made him weaken and the Ogon no Honoo had shattered into nine flames with different colours and flew in different directions._

_Much to the king of hell's delight, the three flames unexpectedly fell on hell. He fused the three flames with his great three warriors. As new born demons, the king of hell announced to them the game to collect the remaining flames, kill each other, until only one of them remained, and became the next ruler of his dark kingdom._

_Devil, the demon who received the red flame and was later called by humans Dave the Evil, enjoyed the hunt and killed everyone who crossed his path. The blood and screams of terror coming from his victims gave immeasurable pleasure to him. The battle was his life._

_Everything changed when he faced in battle a white-haired goddess. He was defeated and expected that he was going to die that time. But the goddess only asked one thing to him - to change for the world - and left him alone._

_With wounded pride he tried to kill the goddess many times but only left defeated at the end. The only thing change was how the goddess always helped him to heal his wounds before leaving him alone. It was confusing, but he started to look after the goddess. The tender she had shown him slowly filled the huge hole he had inside him._

_A battle between two powerful furyokus awakened him from his reverie one day. He ran as fast as he can but he still came late. Death was there, holding the wounded white-haired goddess, his lips was on hers. Death let the lifeless body of the goddess fell on the ground after devouring her soul. He looked at Dave._

"_That's the fourth flame I have now," Death blankly said._

_Dave fought Death, rage enveloped his heart. But with only two flames inside him he had not gotten a chance to win. Death left him after that, promising he will kill him last. _

_The red-haired demon started to train after that. He hunted the remaining flames. He did everything to become strong. He forgot his emotions and revenge for the goddess. Until the only thing left in him was his selfish desire to kill Death._

_Another battle happened between them, with the same numbers of flames inside them. Unexpectedly, at that time Death changed, wanted no more but to end the war. His orange eyes were missing. _

_They fought… their life forces were vanishing due to overused of their mannas. Dave promised that day that they were going to reborn again and will do everything to make Death's life a living hell._

_Death's only wish was to become a human to experience those feelings they have…_

**cm21**

Dead silence welcomed him as he walked to a long hallway of an old inn, the place where they currently stay. It was dark as the moon which lit the place was hiding behind the clouds. Creaks from wooden floor disturbed the silence, but the sounds were ignored due to his mind was busy with thoughts.

Soon, Yoh seemed got tired with thinking and decided to rest. He stopped in front of one of the windows and looked at the starless sky. The whole inn was quiet, and he wondered if his friends were already asleep, after all it was already two in the morning. He sighed as he rested his elbows on frame of window and placed his hands on his hair as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Yoh inhaled deeply, then exhaled… trying to calm himself. He looked once more ahead and then something caught his attention, or rather someone, as he saw an orange-haired guy on roof who was staring at endless sky – AshLee.

"_Will you save her before the dragon totally devours her?"_ The words of Dave suddenly crossed Yoh's mind. He then remembered Anna's face while being pulled by flames and her sleeping form on Dave's arms. _"Or will the princess die?"_ He closed his eyes bitterly and with one last look at AshLee he decided to leave the window.

"Isn't it late to stay here?" Yoh asked as he sat beside AshLee, making his self comfortable on the inclined roof. AshLee was surprised to see the brunet, yes he felt his aura earlier but he never expected Yoh to accompany him.

"I should say the same to you," the orange head's short answer.

Yoh gave a weak smile as he rested his palms on cold top of inn. "I can't sleep."

AshLee looked at him sadly before looking back at sky. "Me neither. No one can." And they fell silent, contemplating on their defeat, like the others in that house. Maybe they were also thinking of ways to defeat Dave. After all, it was not only Anna's life in danger but also the other girls. AshLee admitted to them that Dave will do everything to hurt him and provoke him just to awaken the demon inside him. And it means hurting the people AshLee cares, like the girls.

Yoh stretched his legs as he looked above, mimicking AshLee's action. "You seem fond with sky."

"It calms me… a lot," AshLee responded.

"I see."

The orange head shifted his gaze at the brunet, Yoh was still looking above. He then sighed and looked down at the grassy land of backyard.

"Asakura, aren't you angry at me?"

The brunet chuckled a bit which made AshLee throw a confused look at him. "You ask that question before, did you know?"

"Back when we were fighting… in training… when I tried to kill Manta." It was now Yoh's turn to look at him with surprise.

"You… remembered?"

"I was not possessed that time, Asakura. I remembered everything now. I was blinded with lust for battle and power," he admitted and smiled weakly as he put his legs together and rested his arms on them. His chin was over his arms. "There were times when I was in battle I became thrilled and forget everything. I just wanted to fight and that was all in my mind. I wanted to see blood."

"But… Anna said…"

"There were two demons inside me. The one has able to escape while the other is still asleep. No one can harm you other than me. True, Dave had controlled me before, but this time is different. Anna thought it was due to the demons effect in my mind and soul so she called it possession. I called it stupidity, a weakness I can't overcome. What I did is my inner desire."

Yoh sadly looked at his laps. Everything was slowly being clear to him now. He understand why AshLee ran earlier after their conversation, after the others told him that they should all work together to bring back Anna and defeat Dave, at how the orange head refused saying he was afraid and that he was weak… AshLee was not afraid to their enemy, but to his self…

Ashee was afraid to hurt his friends.

"Who are you?" Yoh silently asked that made AshLee threw again a puzzled look. The brunet has a calm expression, eyes closed.

"What?"

"I don't know you. Tell me who you are."

Confusion still enveloped AshLee's mind after hearing Yoh's words. He angrily stood up, brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? This is no time for your stupid jokes. We need to find a way to save Anna as soon as possible." AshLee did not mean to yell at the brunet, but his worry for the blonde girl was overwhelming inside him. And if those questions were meant as a test then he had no time either. If Yoh do not trust him he cared less. AshLee can always fight alone.

"I will save Anna," the resolve in Yoh's voice can be heard clearly that made AshLee stopped. Crimson eyes widened a bit when he saw brown irises were burning with determination. Still, Yoh's demeanour remained calm. "This day will end better. I will surely bring back Anna." Yoh then looked at him with smile that made AshLee felt uneasy. "Besides, if I don't do that she will surely kill me."

A chuckled came out from the brunet after that and he looked once more at the cloudy atmosphere. Without the brunet's gaze, the orange head guy became relax.

"The others will help me too even I rejected their helps, so things will be easier. And AshLee… I'm sure if he is here he will shove to my face that he can save Anna alone. He is so cocky actually, always saying he is better than me when it comes to Anna. Maybe at this time he has a plan, or already on his way to Dave." Those words made AshLee frown and the only thing left to him to do was to look down. "I really don't know him actually, he is really confusing. But one thing is for sure… he will do everything for Anna." Yoh then looked at the orange-haired guy whose eyes were hiding behind his bangs. "So, whoever you are inside AshLee's body, tell him I will definitely bring back Anna."

It was noticeable that AshLee's fists were tightly clenched in his sides. After a moment, those clamped loosened and his hands finally relaxed. "Che! You speak as if I have split personalities. It is annoying, you know." That made Yoh chuckled while AshLee sat again in Indian style, back facing the brunet. He rested his chin on his right palm; an annoyed looked plastered on his face.

AshLee wondered how Yoh could remain calm despite their dire situation. Dave was surely had the upper hand. But Yoh can still smile and laugh like everything will be alright in just a matter of time. While him, he easily overpowered by his emotions. He could not think clearly and always ended being annoyed to his self.

"You know we are the same in some way even our starts were different. You are a product of two combined soul while me a half of a single soul. But we are both hunted by our past lives." Yoh stopped as a thought crossed his mind then a small scowl spread on his face. Soon, a tired sigh escaped his lips. "Even though I think about this I can't see a reason why should we be affected by our past. After all, it is not us anymore. We are who we are now."

AshLee frowned after hearing that. "Maybe it is our destiny to suffer from our past."

"I doubt it. We are the one who do our own destiny. And I refuse to be pull back by my past. If we are really destined to face these trials, then I will do everything to change it and have a simple happy life."

For seconds, AshLee thought for what Yoh said, and then an amused smile formed on his lips.

Yoh was a simple-minded indeed. He was too optimist and not thinking for possible circumstances of his actions. He just moved forward and face whatever came. But still he knew who he is, and definitely knew his goals. Somehow, AshLee felt envious to him…

"You are… amazing…" a whisper escaped from AshLee as small smile crossed his lips. Yoh raised his brows, wondering if he heard the orange-haired guy right. "Totally annoying… but amazing. I now understand why Anna has chosen you."

It was that time that Yoh felt his cheeks grew warmer despite the cold wind around them. He never expected to hear those words from AshLee. That made AshLee smirked.

"Say, do you want to know my first meeting with Anna?"

That made Yoh blinked, and composed his self again. "Anna already told that to me, your meeting back in Grandma's Inn."

AshLee shook his head. "That was our second meeting. Our first meeting was in Mount Osore, when I was in my journey looking for some spirits who could help me to find my sister... back when Anna was abandoned." Seeing Yoh's interest, AshLee decided to continue. "Anna was freezing that time, leaning on bark of a dead tree, surrounded by demons. And her light was slowly vanishing."

"Light?"

"Yes. My sister told me that humans were born in darkness, in this dark world, like those stars in universe. Yet it never last, as people surrounding us gives light, sharing light with us, adding to the little light we have when we are born. Moments and memories with our love ones are like shining rays of sun, giving warm to our heart. But when that source is gone, there are times that a person loss in painful memories and slowly losing his light."

A sighed, and AshLee smiled sadly.

"That was what exactly happened to me. When I lost my sister I lost my light and let myself fall in endless pit of darkness. I let anger control me. But when I saw Anna losing her light that time I felt like I needed to do something. Maybe I felt pity with her so I decided to help her. Or maybe I saw myself in her. For three days we stayed in a cave, we can't go further because of the storm. Anna was so fragile that time. I tried… I tried to help her to gain back her light but… at the end I abandoned her too."

The statement made Yoh's eyes widened.

"I know I was the only reason why that four-year old blonde was still had faith that time, still believing that she will never be alone. But my five-year old self thought differently, he cannot help that blonde when he cannot help himself to gain back his own light. So, when I felt Kino-sensei's aura near us I immediately left Anna alone there."

A paused. Yoh did not make any noise, nor asked anything. He knew AshLee will tell more.

"It took eight years before I got courage to come back in Aomori. True, I went in Inn to ask help with Kino about the demons inside me but my real reason was to check Anna, to see what happened with her. It took me eight years to have guts to face her once more and finally help her to bring back the light. But I was late, someone already did that job, and he made that better than what I can do."

AshLee paused again, but this time he looked at Yoh with genuine smile.

"Yoh, I don't know what you did back then but thank you… thank you for saving Anna from that darkness which made by a scum like me. You became her light." AshLee closed his eyes, trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall. Guilt was reflecting on his face and Yoh knew the reason behind this.

"Don't say that, if you are really a scum as you are saying then you will never come back at the first place for her. But you did. And Anna never sees you as a scum. Besides, our meeting not only helped Anna to overcome that darkness, she also helped me." He paused, remembering the days back in Aomori with Matamune, the onis, and Anna. And based on AshLee's tale, Yoh realized something that made him smile brightly. "Anna is… my light in darkness."

AshLee took the silence, but for some reason the heavy atmosphere earlier had finally disappeared. And an overwhelming gentle feeling touched him. He sighed contentedly.

Yoh looked at him and smiled boyishly. "I guess I don't need to drag you to help us to save Anna. Welcome back AshLee."

AshLee looked at Yoh for couple of seconds. _What a great light, so bright that can touch someone like me. And he was even unconscious about it_, AshLee thought amusingly. But what made AshLee feel more astonish was when Yoh made him realized something unintentionally. That precious 'light' increase or disappear not just by help of others but also by helping yourself. By accepting the things happened and doing the next step to achieve the goal. That light will shine or vanish with your own decision. _Yoh… you are annoyingly amazing…_

"I told you not to talk as if I have split personalities, Yoh." He smirked as he stood and looked at Yoh with challenge. "You may be the reason why Anna was save that time. But as his Knight I will do everything to save her this time."

Yoh wanted to chuckle from AshLee's change of demeanour but he set it aside. At least the AshLee he knew already came back. He smiled, stood and met AshLee's gaze with his own challenging eyes. "Ah. I save Anna before but I don't have any reason not to save her this time. It is my duty not only as her Prince, but also as Anna's future husband."

**cm21**

A small movement of hand and creased of brows, followed by silent moan: these were enough signs that Anna will regain her consciousness soon. Another cold liquid dropped on her face, the very thing which kept awakening her from deep slumber. Her senses finally came back and her eyes slowly opened, only being welcomed by darkness. For seconds she stayed in same position, her mind was still blank. When she felt the cold floor was giving her chills she finally sat up, catching her head with her hand. She cringed, trying to pinpoint where she was. Looking around was useless, it was totally dark and she can't even see herself. Her dress was wet, and she heard sounds of droplets echoing everywhere. The place was eerily cold despite no wind was passing in there.

_A cave..._ the only assumption entered her mind, and she wondered how she end up in there.

Earlier events that day ran inside Anna's head. The training of Yoh and the other shaman; AshLee going berserk; Dave showing up after the training...

Anna's eyes widened then upon remembering Dave. The picture of the fire demon attacking her and pulling her with his flame from her room entered her mind.

"It took you time before remembering everything," the voice echoed around, followed by red fireballs suddenly formed around, floating and surrounding Anna. With light given, the blonde saw the enemy lying in his side comfortably on a boulder. His right elbow was planted on the stone and his right hand was balled into fist, supporting his cheek. His other hand was resting comfortably on his stomach. While his right leg was relaxed, his left leg was curled, forming a triangle. A big grin was plastered on Dave's face and his eyes were looking at Anna with great interest.

Being alerted, Anna stood and grabbed her necklace but her movements stopped immediately. She can feel her whole body was paralysed and her mind shouted curses to the entity in her front.

"Tsk. You are cursing me after helping you to see in this dark cave, I even created the warmest Oni Lantern to ease that chilled you feel." He lifted his left hand, pointing his index finger above and a fireball blindly went on the tip of that finger. "I will let you move, just don't do any funny movement."

Anna almost lost her balance when Dave lifted the spell he casted into her. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read his mind. Anna knew that she can also immobilize Dave's movement by one prayer she learned as an Itako, but it will be useless because he can read her mind before she can even uttered a single word and will stop her movements again.

"So why I am here?" Anna questioned even her mind already formed the answers. She crossed her hands and looked at him annoyingly.

Dave smirked, deciding to humour her he answered, "I and the others decided to play a game. The typical save the princess from the dragon. Lucky you, you have a prince and a knight to save you. The question is if they could come here before I kill you? Interesting right?"

Anna sighed and crossed her arms. "A lazy prince and a cry-baby knight, I am really lucky princess for having them." Sarcasm was clear with her voice but it only amazed Dave.

"Amazing, I can't feel any fear from you."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not the typical damsel in distress. I am not afraid to an evil dragon such as you."

Dave chuckled with Anna's antics. He moved from his position and sat. He leaned forward, resting his lower arms on his legs. "Does that mean you think this will end like the other typical stories? I will be defeated in the end?"

"Absolutely. Those two maybe idiots but I know their capabilities. They will save me and defeat you. Especially Yoh, as his future wife I have faith on him."

Dave grinned widely, and in a second was gone in Anna's sight. The blonde was surprised to feel Dave behind her. He leaned closer and whispered on Anna's ear. "Then I will make it different for you. I will make sure you won't get bored."

Anna tried to move away when she felt his tongue touched her earlobe, but Dave gripped both her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"You are really interesting and I admire you for being brave. I can clearly see why AshLee likes you."

Anna disgustedly turned her head as Dave licked her jawline. She hissed and tried to free herself once more but Dave was stronger than her. "Let me go you bastard!"

Anna unintentionally released a painful cry as Dave grabbed her hair. He leaned closer to her face. "You are beautiful. But will it matter anymore if you are already dead?" He then captured her lips, forcing his tongue to enter into her mouth. Anna made disapproving sounds and tried her best to push Dave away. Slowly she felt her energy has being drained and her knees were giving up. Her nails dug on Dave arms finally loosened and her arms dropped in her sides. Her consciousness was slipping away from her.

Anna's body limply fell on cold floor, even a tiniest movement can't see on her.

Dave licked his lips, contented with what he got. "Sweet... I never thought a girl with dark past such as you will have a great taste." He squatted in front of her and push the strands of hair that covering Anna's face. "I promise this game will not bore you. You are the very reason why those two will die." His eyes then fell on Anna's black dress. He smiled wickedly and whispered, "You do not need that anymore..." A flame then emerged on Anna's clothes, slowly engulfing every fabric she has on.

**cm21**

The sliding door opened and revealed AshLee's form. He looked around the room before slowly made his way to the window, the place Anna was last seen. His brows narrowed as he saw the forgotten apple on floor. He picked it up and examined the only bite it has.

_"Why you didn't eat the apple?"_

The questioned he made back when they were toddlers, back in Mount Osore, echoed in his mind.

_"You promised you will come back for this. And it is my only companion."_

And that what was little Anna will always answered.

Back then, whenever he will leave the cave they used as temporarily shelter and shield from storm, Anna will cry, asking him to never leave her behind. With his ability to use flame AshLee can withstand the storm even he was only a child, but he didn't know that time how to use it to help others. To stop Anna from crying he will leave an apple with her, saying he will come back for that fruit. When he returned with foods that he stole from others he will saw Anna near the mouth of the cave, holding tightly the apple near her chest. He will take the apple and will give her a new one. The apple became the symbol of their hellos and goodbyes. He will give it to her every time they depart and met. It was a simple way to say she was not alone and a promised that he will return.

Even after she left Anna with Kino that time, he put an apple in Anna's room in Kino's inn. It was a promised that he will return for her.

A fireball suddenly emerged outside Anna's window. AshLee's eyes narrowed and he put the apple on Anna's table.

A message had arrived...

**cm21**

In the middle of his room, Yoh can be seen meditating. His eyes snapped open as a sigh escaped his lips. This was the umpteenth time his meditation was cancelled. He can't let go the uneasy feeling disturbing him.

He only had a short sleep, about two hours. Yoh hadn't fell asleep sooner after going inside his room. And when he did, he was only greeted by nightmares. He waked up with beads of sweat and heavy breathing. He has a nasty feeling that something happened to Anna, and he can't cast it aside.

"Master Yoh," Amidamaru's ghostly form emerged in his front. "AshLee is looking for you. It seems Dave finally sent a message."

_Finally..._ Yoh thought, this was what they were waiting since last night. They tried their best to locate Anna but they could not found any clue where she was. Even Tamao said that there was something blocking her power whenever she will detect where the blonde was. Knowing it was Dave's doing, AshLee said that they have no choice but to wait for Dave instructions. Knowing the evil demon, he loves to set everything before taking action.

Yoh stood up, inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He looked at his ghost companion seriously.

"Amidamaru, please lend me your power once more."

The samurai gawked at first, but then bowed at his master. "You can use my power as much as you want Master Yoh. I will do my best to save Lady Anna."

Yoh smiled and bowed his head also. "Thank you."

When they approached the living room everyone was already there. A fireball was floating above AshLee's right palm.

"It's time," AshLee murmured as he looked at Yoh. The brunet only nodded.

AshLee released his own furyuko and created his own flame, merging with the red fireball. Soon, a reaction happened between the flames. It exploded and created a swirl of fire. Next was a dark chuckled can be heard coming from the flame-shaped-dragon. And then it was vanished and became a flat face with hallow narrowed eyes and mouth with sharp shaped teeth.

"Hello AshLee. Hello Yoh. My preparation is complete. I wish you could come to the party I set. Let's all meet at the cemetery of this Island, West part, this night. Please bring your friends. They said the more the merrier. Anna is in a great dress. She's very lovely. Please don't come too late or I may get bored. Oh! And prepare your coffin." The flame face chuckled darkly and vanished entirely.

AshLee balled his hand into fist. He looked at Yoh, "We need to go now. It only an hour before the sun set."

"I know." Yoh then shifted his gaze to Tamao. "Please take care of Manta." After the timid girl nodded, he then looked at his shaman friends. "Minna, I know you will come. I wanted to thank you in advance."

"Tell it after we save your scary princess," Horohoro said with big grin, arms crossed behind his head.

"Hmph. I am not here to help, I just wanted to have a rematch with that demon," Ren said as he turned away, blushing at the same time.

"Aww. Renny is sure not good in lying," Chocolove said while elbowing Ren. Horohoro joined the teasing with made Ren blush more. After getting annoyed, Ren punched them both and a rumble started between the three.

Yoh only chuckled. A big hand touched his shoulder and he looked to the owner. Ryu has a serious expression. "Master Yoh, we will do our best and bring back Lady Anna," he said with conviction, Faust was nodding in approval beside the pompadour guy.

"Thank you so much, Ryu." The tall man sobbed as he heard those words from Yoh. He hugged the brunet and started wailing.

AshLee was being puzzled as he watched the group of shaman. They were already celebrating even before the battle. He was confused and amazed at the confidence they have. He sighed and smiled, Anna sure found a weird set of friends.

"Sorry to disturb your little dramas but I think we need to move," AshLee said, crossed his arms around his torso and looked at them seriously. That made the others stopped and listened to him. "Let me warn you, Dave has the ability to copy your power by touching you. He can also immobilize you once you stare directly to his eyes, but I doubt he will use it against you."

"A minor details, but thanks anyway," Horohoro said. That made AshLee frowned at the bluenet. Horohoro only grinned widely. "Do not worry AshLee. We will save Anna."

"Let's go. We don't have much time," Ren added, walking to the door. Everyone followed him, leaving AshLee behind. Yoh stopped and looked behind.

"Come on AshLee, Anna is waiting."

* * *

A/N: A year and many months of gap between this and the previous chapter. I hope this will be enough even a little for my absence. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
